A Love From Different Sides Part II
by N7Panda
Summary: "Where's Miyuki?" Shizuma asked Esmeralda as she looked around, "Right there." she pointed and Shizuma followed it, seeing another girl talking with Miyuki and... she looked really out of place there, leather jacket, jeans and knee high boots. As for Miyuki she could only wonder who this girl was and what did she have planned, well there was only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers, just a couple things to say, first off that's not a good summary and i'm sorry, i'm no good at summarys. anyway Now i was going to end the first part of this story and be done but I just couldn't leave Miyuki hanging as she's one of my favorite characters along with Kaori, Shizuma, and a few others, so I decided to do a small story for her and I'm going to try to keep it short as i don't want to drag on too much but I may end up doing a lot more lol but hopefully not, so anyway here's part 2 of 'Love from different sides' hope you guys enjoy.**

 **As usual I don't own Strawberry Panic or their characters, all goes to their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She stepped out of the grand hall, bored out of her mind as she no longer had to listen to that girl's violin as it wasn't her type of music. She only accompanied her father as he was friends with a Satoshi Hanazono whose daughter was dating the girl that was up on stage and while it was boring as hell she couldn't be too hard on her, but my god did she loath that type of music and her father insisted she come along. Now her music, now that was music that made her blood pump and get her to go crazy, she loved most types of rock or metal genre music, now that she could listen for hours and not get bored of it.

She looked at her father conversing with all sorts of business types, and since he was the only way to get home at the moment, she was annoyed at having to wait and could only groan as the minutes seemed like hours to her.

She leaned against the wall and waited, feeling out of place as everyone was in suits or dresses and she was the only one in jeans, knee high boots, a leather jacket and even keeping her leather gloves on. Seeing as her father was always dealing with business partners, his daughter would sometimes embarrass him due to how she dresses as she was not a 'proper' lady, but the hell with that she would say.

Her father approached her, "Aren't you going to talk with any of these nice people Maxine?"

She scoffed, "What the hell for man, it just a waste of time."

He shook his head, "Sometimes Maxine I wish you were more like your mother."

"Whatever man." She turned away and her father having given up on getting his daughter to take more of an interest in the things he does walked away, at this point he was done trying as she would always get this way whenever he would bring her to these types of events.

She walked towards the wall and leaned against it, pulling out a cigarette to light up and start smoking and hopefully pass the time. She placed the cigarette in between her lips and flicked her lighter and brought the flame close but as she did so, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Something, or rather someone had caught her eye and she had no idea who she was as she was immediately stricken.

She came out dressed in a blue form fitting dress, her blue hair reached her neck and her eyes were an enchanting amber colored, her skin glistened under the light.

Maxine just had to approach her, she began to walk over to her with a smirk on her face.

"Hey sweetheart."

The girl turned around, she looked at her then around wondering if she was talking to her, "Um… hello?" Now who was this girl? she really looked out of place in her get up, but her chestnut colored hair and green eyes stood out.

"You just as bored as I am here?"

"Not really, it was entertaining."

"Oh. Well it can't be any worse then being in this place, nothing but stuck up jerks in suits acting high and mighty, fuck that man."

"It's not so bad."

Maxine chuckled, "You're just sayin that, look around you. nothing but people bored out of their minds walking around. that's why they're getting drunk."

She giggled, "I suppose so."

"Hell I don't want to offend but I bet even your dad is a snob along with these jerkwads hell even my dad is an uptight shit man."

Miyuki looked at her, "Well I can't argue there."

"Well glad I was right." She stopped herself, "Well anyway, I'm Maxine… or you can call me Max."

She smiled, "Miyuki." She shook Maxine's hand.

"Miyuki huh, I like it," she said and leaned against the table as she talked to Miyuki, "So was this a special thing going on or what man?"

"Yes actually, it was my friends first concert and it went well."

"I can tell, I was there myself."

Miyuki could already tell that Maxine was a smoker just by the way her voice sounded, and she had to wonder what kind of person was she.

"Well congrats to her, sadly I was forced to come here and not to offend your friend but that anit my kind of music man."

"I see."

"But hey, you know what is fun, ditching this place and go out have some fun, what do you say, you and me?"

Miyuki chuckled, "I don't really know you."

Maxine smiled, "Well how bout we get to know each other, come on what do you say?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on man, be original, say yes everyone says no." she giggled as she said that, making Miyuki smile, "Hell for all I know, I can make it the wildest night for you."

Miyuki laughed, "Oh trust me, I've had wild nights." She certainly did, all the times her life long friend Shizuma would drive her insane at their school.

"Oh have you now, a beautiful girl like you I can imagine sweetheart."

Miyuki stopped laughing when she finally ran her own words over her head before her cheeks flushed, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"So how about it? tomorrow, at seven?"

Miyuki thought about it, after all she could use a break since her past week was pretty busy, "Okay sure."

"Great! You're not gonna regret a thing man, I promise."

"I bet I wont." Miyuki chuckled but she still had to be careful since she just met this woman and… was already going to hang out with her like it was some kind of date... what the heck was she thinking.

* * *

Miyuki finally made it to Shizuma's home where she had promised she'd spend the night in and as she walked up the stairs she saw Esmeralda and Shizuma walking back and from the looks of it, they were outside in the balcony.

"Miyuki!" Shizuma ran up to her and hugged her, followed by Esmeralda.

"Muchas gracias Miyuki, you and Daisuke! Tonight was awesome!"

"You performed amazingly Esmeralda, from what I heard everyone loved you." Miyuki smiled at her as she watched Esmeralda practically jump around, it was obvious she was still so full of energy, energy which Shizuma would surely take advantage of, "So this is the ring?" she looked at Esmeralda's finger.

"Dude, hell yes!" She raised her hand so Miyuki could see the ring, "It's beautiful! Right?"

"It is." She looked at Shizuma who smiled then looked back to Esmeralda, "Congratulations Esmeralda."

Shizuma quickly rushed to her side, "So Maxine huh?" she smirked.

"Oh that, I knew this was coming."

"Oh heck yeah dude, I almost forgot about that! Miyuki you have to tell us about Maxine!"

"It's not a big deal." She chuckled as both Shizuma and Esmeralda got closer.

"It actually is, it's not every day my Miyuki finds a date with a pretty girl." Shizuma wrapped her arm around Miyuki's shoulders.

"And who knows maybe you might have fun." Esmeralda added.

"Who knows… I'm kind of having second thoughts." Miyuki crossed her arms together as she finally thought this through.

"Miyuki come on, you spent a lot of your time helping out and getting things organized, you need to unwind a bit."

Miyuki looked at her, "I just met her Shizuma, and I'm already going to spend some time with her. isn't that a strange?"

"What's the matter, afraid she might be a serial killer or something?" When Miyuki didn't respond, Shizuma only laughed, "You watch way to many movies."

"It's not funny Shizuma… she's a complete stranger to me."

"Well that's why you're going to meet her and talk, no one got anywhere without talking."

Miyuki sighed, "Fine…"

"Todo va estar bien Miyuki, have a little faith." Esmeralda gave her a hug and afterwards retreated to her room to finally get some rest after her big day.

After Esmeralda left, Shizuma stayed behind a little, -"So are you really okay with this?"-

-"Not sure myself, she didn't seem too bad, very vulgar though."-

-"Well if anything happens, call me okay Miyuki."-

She nodded, -"Alright."- Shizuma embraced her as she retreated back to her room, leaving Miyuki with her own thoughts.

She walked back to her room, sat on the bed and hoped that Maxine wasn't a serial killer like her mind was saying she was.

* * *

She threw open the door and slammed it shut just as she made it back to her apartment.

Maxine threw her leather jacket onto her couch, grabbed the remote and switched on her music player, blasting her rock music, not even caring for her neighbors.

She walked over to her fridge and grabbed a can of beer, she took a drink as she browsed her laptop and saw she had a few assignments to do from her work. Her father was nice enough to allow her to work from home, and the bonus was that it wasn't hard work, boring and tedious maybe but not hard.

"I'll do that shit tomorrow." She said as she took another drink, then opened her door to the balcony and lit up a cigarette.

After her smoke, she walked back in and before she could even sit down there was a knocking at the door.

She opened the door and saw three people in front her, nicely dressed.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to donate for our hospital, your donation could help a few lives?"

Maxine looked at them, as her expression softened, "Yea, yea sure." She reached into her pocket and handed them three hundred dollars which was sadly all she had in her pocket and would have given more had she stopped by an ATM machine, "Sadly this is all I got on me."

"That's quite alright Miss, every donation helps." The man said, "Thank you so much Miss." The lady said and handed Maxine a pamphlet of the charity they were doing and left Maxine to her business.

She lit up another cigarette as she looked it over before finally placing it on the table and sat on her couch. She looked out ahead seeing the stars in the sky and smiled as thoughts of Miyuki ran in her head. She was just too beautiful and hoped she didn't leave a bad impression on her. she could only wonder what she was like and hoped she was the fun type of girl but she would have to see for herself.

"Now where the hell is the tv remote, man i'm always losing that damn thing! Ah the hell with it!" Maxine walked over to her couch, grabbed her jacket and her keys. She walked downstairs to where she had her motorcycle parked, ignited the engine and took off to have some fun.

* * *

 **hope you guys liked it, i'll try to get chapters out as soon as they're done probably like a weekly thing unless i finish them sooner then i'll post it, anyway later guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She stirred from her sleep, the most painful headache known to man pounding away at her head as she gripped it and inhaled then groaned as she turned over on her back. She reached over her lamp table, knocking down some empty beer cans onto the soft carpeted floor as she reached and searched for some strong painkillers for her pounding head.

She finally lifted her head up, opened her eyes and thankfully she had set up some really thick curtains to make sure the sunlight doesn't find its way into her room to cause her any further pain. She finally saw the pill bottle, popped it open and downed two pills and laid back down as she exhaled, waiting for them to take effect.

Maxine finally sat up, "Oh fuck man…" she placed her hand on her head in an attempt to ease her pain but to no avail and looked at her clock, "Fuck…" she had only slept for three hours, its no wonder why she felt terrible. She stood up and headed straight for the shower, she ran her fingers through her chest nut colored hair and stepped into the warm water.

"…fuck me…" She pressed her head against the hard tiled bathroom wall as the water ran down her body, "I'm never drinking again…" She finished washing up and got changed, wearing jeans, a black shirt and walked up to her fridge, pulled out a can of beer, opened it and began to cook breakfast for herself.

As she ate she also began to work on her laptop to get it out of the way and she could have more time to have fun. After about an hour of working she finished everything her father had asked of her and got her paycheck which was usually a nice amount of money. She crushed her beer can and tossed it, missing the garbage can but she didn't care, she walked over pulled out another beer and began to drink it on her way down to her motorcycle.

She crossed her leg over the motorcycle and sat on it, tossing her now empty can of beer and pulled out her cell phone and punched in a few numbers.

"Yo Dee, what's up man." She said, hearing him reply, "So is the race still on for tonight?" she smirked hearing his reply, "Awesome brotha, so how much man?" Pause, "Holy shit man, really!? God damn, no way in hell Ima lose then." She laughed, "So same time?" He only said that they moved it to a much later time, "Ah alright man, gives me more time to have fun before the race, cya then man."

With a grin on her face, she started up her motorcycle and drove off , she still had time to kill before she would go meet Miyuki later on tonight.

* * *

She turned over to her back, feeling the suns morning rays hit her face as she slowly opened her eyes, she sat up and looked around as she stretched. She looked at her cell phone, mostly her planner seeing that her day was free and had no work to do. Miyuki got her morning routine started, and after taking a shower she began to walk downstairs, smelling something burning.

She stepped into the kitchen, nothing but smoke and hearing a girl coughing, Miyuki quickly opened the windows to let the smoke vent outside. Once it cleared she saw Esmeralda fanning the smoke away with her hands.

"Esmeralda, what happened?" Miyuki asked.

"Dude I'm sorry, I was making breakfast and I ended up burning it, I didn't think the stove would get hot that fast!" Esmeralda began to clean up, "Lo siento, I know I'm not a good cook but I'm learning see," She held up a cook book, "I ordered this from America since the books they had here were in Japanese."

"Hasn't Shizuma been teaching how to read and speak it?"

Esmeralda nodded, "Yeah she has, but it's so hard for me."

"You know they have books in English here right?"

"Que… de verdad?" Miyuki nodded, "Well fuck dude… I waited a whole week for this book…" she face palmed, "I didn't think they would have books in English here."

Miyuki giggled, "That's alright but next time you can just ask me Esmeralda."

She looked at her before nervously chuckling, "You still scare me sometimes."

"What?"

"Sometimes you have this very serious look in your eye, it's kinda scary."

Miyuki was smiling deep down, knowing she still got it since her time at Miator but at the same time she was saddened, she was hoping Esmeralda had been able to get over that.

"Don't worry to much my little Mera," Shizuma walked into the room, "She always gives off that vibe but you learn to get used to it." Shizuma giggled as she took Esmeralda into her arms.

"What did I say about calling me little!" Esmeralda fake shouted at her, though truthfully she hated to be called that.

"Oh I don't remember, but let's see, I'm older then you so I get to call you little." Shizuma smirked, "And I'm taller."

Esmeralda only pouted, "I hate you." She began to walk away leaving behind a laughing Shizuma, and began to do what she was doing before and this time following her book precisely.

-"So what about you Miyuki, when's your date."- she grinned.

-"It's not a date Shizuma."-

-"Oh come on Miyuki, have a little fun."- she giggled, -"It's only a joke, don't be so serious Yuki."-

She sighed, -"I'm just a little nervous."-

-"It'll be fine Miyuki."-

She looked at her, -"I'm not exactly good with people, I just seem to scare them."-

Shizuma embraced her, -"Don't think about it too hard, just go out there, talk to her and maybe try to have some fun."-

-"I'm not having sex with her Shizuma!"-

Shizuma only laughed, -"I didn't mean sex Miyuki, I just meant have some fun, go to a club or to a park or somewhere."-

-"I can never be sure with you; your definition of fun means sex."-

-"True but I didn't mean that this time."- She placed her hands by her waist as she smirked at Miyuki, -"Just try to not be so serious."-

-"No promises Shizuma."- Miyuki leaned against the counter, -"By the way, how are things going for her?"- She looked at Esmeralda, Shizuma followed her gaze.

-"Going well, she's meeting some producers today who want to talk to her and maybe sign her on, but she has to go alone because they said that me being there would change her decisions."-

-"That's strange."-

-"Yeah I know so I'll be waiting in the lobby." Shizuma said, -"But she does have another concert coming up soon, it already sold a lot of tickets, almost a full house."-

-"Wow, word spread quickly about her."-

-"Yes it did, but I'm so happy for her. This was everything she talked about, wanting to play in front of thousands of people and now she's doing it."-

-"I'm really happy for her."-

-"She has you to thank for that."-

-"And you Shizuma."- Miyuki smiled, -"By the way, when's the wedding?"-

-"Probably after this concert, at least that's what she wants but we'll see."-

-"I hope it goes well."-

Shizuma nodded, -"Same here, alright, now if you'll excuse me I have a little woman to make happy."- Shizuma said.

"Dude, your ass is so sleeping on the couch tonight." Esmeralda shot back, stunning Shizuma.

-"Nani?!"-

"Only part I understood." She replied as she kept cooking.

"Mera!" Shizuma ran to her and hugged her, "I didn't mean it!" she swayed side to side with her, "Do you forgive me?" she then made a kissy face at Esmeralda.

"Dude that's not gonna work this time."

Shizuma however turned her around kissed her, Esmeralda tried to fight back but in the end, succumbed to Shizuma's charm and held her back.

Miyuki watched them together, and she didn't want too because she wanted to give them space but as she watched them, she began to want that too and was envious of Shizuma even though she hated feeling that way towards her lifelong friend.

She left the room, not wanting to feel that way anymore and since she still had a lot of time to kill she'd figured she watch something on TV before she would go and get ready.

* * *

Miyuki put down her hair brush as she looked herself over, dressed in a blouse and jeans and wondered if she looked alright.

-"You look beautiful Miyuki."- Miyuki turned around seeing Shizuma walk into the room, -"Don't worry so much."-

-"Shizuma… you know—"-

-"How much you want to make a good impression, yes I know,"- Shizuma giggled, -"You're still the same from the time we dated, always worrying if you looked good or did you forget to do something. But trust me, you're fine."- Shizuma placed her hand on Miyuki's cheek, -"Now get out of here, go have some fun, and not my version of fun."- She teased which made Miyuki's cheeks flush, knowing she got that thought in her head.

Without delaying, Miyuki got in her car and drove to where she was going to meet Maxine and possibly try to have a good time.

* * *

She looked at her watch and Maxine was still no where in sight, they had agreed to wait in a diner but the clock was already reaching seven forty and she was just about ready to leave that is until she saw something approaching.

A person stopped, and parked their motorcycle by the sidewalk and finally removed their helmet.

Miyuki saw that familiar chestnut colored hair flow down freely and looking really beautiful now that she could see her better under a better light.

She walked into the diner, and looked around before finally spotting Miyuki, she smiled as she saw her and went towards her.

Miyuki's heart kept beating faster and faster as she drew closer, part of her wanted to leave but she wanted to see what she was all about.

She sat down, "Well hello sweetheart," Maxine greeted her, "You know, before you say anything, I gotta be honest with ya."

"What?"

Maxine chuckled, "The reason why I'm here late, well I didn't think you would actually show up, I actually came here just to see if you would show up."

"I did say we would spend some time together, and get to know each other."

"Yeah, yeah you did man." Maxine leaned back against the seat, both arms on the back rest, "So tell me something sweetheart, what does a girl like you do when your not working?"

"What do you mean by a girl like me?" Miyuki raised an eyebrow at her.

Maxine chuckled, "Ya know, a beautiful, smart girl like you."

Miyuki smiled, "Already starting strong huh," she shook her head, "What makes you think I'm smart?"

She only shook her head slightly, "Oh come on sweetheart, you pretty much have 'pretty fuckin smart' all over ya."

Miyuki shrugged her shoulders as a small laugh came out, "Well… thank you." She looked at her, "So what about you? What do you do?"

"Nothin important, I just work for my dad. Doin small or big jobs for him at his company, borin as hell but it gets me paid man."

"Doesn't sound you like working there?"

"Can't complain," She said, "So what do you do for fun?"

"Well…" Miyuki actually had to think about it, what did she do?

Maxine laughed, "Not much huh?"

"Well… I like reading…" She stayed quiet, hearing how lame that must have sounded.

Maxine smiled, "Like I expected," she chuckled, "Not that there's anythin wrong with that."

"What about you?"

"Doesn't really take much for me to have fun, ridin my bike, workin on it or just jammin out ya know." Maxine looked outside, "So how about we actually go do something?"

Miyuki felt her heart stop, "Like what?" she only saw Maxine smile.

"Come on sweetheart." She grabbed Miyuki's hand and the ran outside.

"Wait! What are we doing!?"

They stopped in front of her bike, "Ever ride on one of these?"

"No."

"Alright," She got on her bike, "Come on." She extended her hand.

Miyuki was terrified of these things, "I think I should go, being on one of these things is dangerous."

Maxine laughed, "Come on, don't be such a bore. You look like you need to have some fun man."

Miyuki was silent for a moment, "No."

"Look, I won't even be driving fast or anything, come on." She extended her hand once more and Miyuki really didn't want too, it was not safe to get on one these things and she was about to turn around and walk away but Shizuma's words kept repeating themselves in her head.

"Alright fine."

"Hell yeah sweetheart." She then revved up her bike, and Miyuki carefully got on the back behind Maxine, "Here put this on." She handed her a spare helmet which Miyuki quickly slipped on, "Alright lets go!"

She took off, slowly at first so Miyuki could get used to it as she held Maxine's shoulders.

For Miyuki however it was already a terrifying experience, and they just drove up to the road and true to her word, she wasn't driving fast... yet.

Maxine however had a big grin on her face, she slightly glanced behind her and hoped Miyuki was ready, then she looked around with not a single police car in sight. She revved the bike even more and it began to go faster and faster.

"Maxine?!"

She only kept going even faster to the point where now almost everything was a blur and Miyuki's panicked screams were drowned out by the wind, Maxine was even zig-zagging between traffic and even going past a few stop lights, though she didn't think Miyuki even noticed that bit. She kept going and going, and Miyuki actually wrapped her arms around Maxine's waist as she went faster and it brought a smirk to her face as she pushed her motorcycle even harder.

After a small amount of time had passed, Maxine decided it was time for Miyuki to catch her breath so she came around a corner and came to a steady stop and parked. Miyuki who was still shaking from her experience immediatly got off the bike.

"What the hell was that!?"

Maxine took off her helmet, "What?"

"You said you weren't going to drive fast!" Miyuki's heart was pounding, "What's wrong with you!"

Maxine laughed, "Well I lied man," she said, "You can't tell me you didn't have fun."

"No I didn't! We could've had an accident!"

"But we didn't." Maxine kicked the stand out of her cycle and sat up straight.

"I knew this was a mistake! I shouldn't have come here!" Miyuki was about to turn but Maxine grabbed her wrist.

"Okay whoa, come on sweetheart—"

"Don't call me that!"

Maxine could see that she was really terrified of her experience, "Okay okay, i'm sorry, just thought you could loosen up a bit and have some fun. you looked bored out of your mind man."

"I don't need to die to have fun!"

"You gotta admit though, it got rid of your boredom right."

Miyuki was silent till she sighed, "You're terrible."

Maxine ran her hand through her chestnut colored hair, "I'm sorry, should've known better. wont happen again, just wanted you to have fun."

"It wasn't fun."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

Maxine thought for a moment, "How about we go see a movie?"

"... I rather go home now," she sighed, "But alright." Miyuki just needed to calm down for a moment and a movie seemed like a good idea.

"Okay, come on. I promise i'll drive slow." Miyuki reluctantly got on the bike and Maxine took of slowly and back onto the road.

* * *

The two stepped out of the theater and talked about the movie they just saw, mostly talking about their favorite scenes and what not.

"Hell no man, he totally deserved to die." Maxine shot back with a laugh.

"I think he redeemed himself and shouldn't die after everything he went through." Miyuki said.

"Well I think he should," Maxine playfully shoved her, "What would you know."

"Alot more then you." she shot back.

"Ooh ho ho," Maxine smiled, "Fighting words man."

"I said no such thing."

Before they could say more, they saw a child begging for help but most people didn't understand what he was doing and others were walking past him, Miyuki saw him and her heart dropped and was about to walk to him till she saw Maxine get to him first.

She knelt down and saw the child do some sort of signals with his hands and that's when she realized that he was using sign language, what truly surprised her was when Maxine replied back to him the same way, she too knew sign language and she was glad cause Miyuki had no idea how she would even communicate.

After a moment of talking with the young boy, Maxine pulled out her cellphone and dialed the parent's phone and they responded quickly seeing her start telling them where their lost son was.

Shortly after about ten minutes the parents showed up, in a worried state and thanked Maxine for helping them find their son who was separated from them in a store a few blocks down the street and wandered off.

Once the parents left, Maxine walked back to Miyuki who was waiting patiently for her, "Well that was something." Miyuki was silent, "What? Is something on my face?"

Miyuki smiled at her, "That was kind of you, to help that child."

Maxine waved her hand, "Nah it was no big deal man." She reached into her pocket and lit a cigeratte and the two walked around for a moment.

"Of course it was, I wouldn't even know what to do, let alone sign language."

Maxine exhaled the smoke, "Yeah."

"What made you want to learn it?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, my little sister got meningitis and lost her hearing when she was really young and had to learn sign language, so I would go with her and learn it too."

"That's terrible, i'm sorry she had to go through that." Miyuki placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, she's been able to deal with it now but I know it kills her on the inside but she's a strong one but nowadays we talk through texting unless she's like right next to me"

Miyuki smiled at her as they neared her motorcycle, maybe Maxine wasn't such a bad person, despite how she acted, what she would do, she knew deep down that she had a kind heart and perhaps having a friendship with her wouldn't' be so bad as she thought. The two got back on Maxine's bike and rode off to the diner where Miyuki had left her car, and this time Maxine kept it at a slow pace to not scare Miyuki.

* * *

"So i'll see you tomorrow then?" Maxine asked Miyuki as she got in her car.

"Hmm, I maybe busy tomorrow, I have things to do for work."

Maxine chuckled, "Come on, one day of not doing work isn't gonna kill man, lay back for a change and have some fun with me. Working too much is bad for ya, you'll end up like my dad."

Miyuki giggled, "We'll see, I'll give you call." She handed her a slip of paper with her phone number, "I have your number, now you have mine." Miyuki said and after a farewell she drove off.

Maxine fist pumped, happy that her day went well. She looked at her watch, "Holy shit!" She only had thirty minutes till her race and without wasting anymore time she drove right to it.

* * *

"Damn girl, what took you so long?" The man asked.

"I know, sorry brotha." She looked around, "Am I late?"

"Race is about to start in a few minutes, go line up dude."

She nodded and got to the starting line, many other bikers revving their bikes and ready to get started.

Maxine did the same and waited for the signal to start the race and while she waited she slipped on her gloves and helmet.

One man who had some sort of radio he was listening too, looked at another man, "Alright, no police near here, we're good to go!"

A different man walked into the street, raised his arms up to let the bikers know that they should get ready and by the sound of all the engines revving, they were.

He brought his hands down and the bikers took off!

Now all they had to do was make a giant circle and loop back to the starting point and they had even set up checkpoints by stationing a few bikers on them to radio in that they passed them. The only hazards on the road were the civilian vehicles who were minding their own business, and the racers had to carefully avoid them or it would spell danger for them possibly even death.

Maxine was well in third place and catching up, passing by car after to car, avoiding them carefully but quickly and managed to get into second place as that racer was terrified about racing through traffic. She was really pushing her bike to the limit, just barely being able to hear her bikes engine due to the fast winds and even with a helmet on. Finally however, she began to catch up with the last racer and the two had to slow down a little as there was too much traffic in the way but they were neck in neck now, it was anyone's race as the finishing line started to come into view.

Maxine started to go faster, finally passing her fellow racer, however unknown to her this man was shocked, no furious that this person was beating him when he was in first place! No way in hell was he going to stand for that, and started to catch up and as he got closer he clipped the back of Maxine's tire and the two began to lose control of their bikes as the other man was not expecting to lose control over his and then...

Maxine fell off her bike...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Miyuki made it back home, it was well past midnight and slowly made her way to her room to finally get her much needed rest. However before she could even make it to her room, she felt someone creeping up behind her and as she turned around she felt hands grab her shoulders and pinned her against her door.

-"Miyuki, I'm so glad your back."

Miyuki was finally able to see Shizuma in front of her with a big smile on her face, -"So how did it go?"- she asked.

-"It went well,"- Shizuma kept a grin on her face as she got closer, making Miyuki feel weird and try to move back but couldn't, -"S-Shizuma?"-

-"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering if you actually like her now?"- She said, -"But it's so hard to tell with you."-

-"S-she was an okay person."- Shizuma was practically in her face now.

-"Eh,"- She smirked, -"I guess I won't truly know till you spend some time with her again."-

-"We might meet up again..."-

-"Well that's great to hear."- She grabbed Miyuki's wrist, -"Now tell me all about today Miyuki."- She rushed into Miyuki's room and closed the door, as Shizuma eagerly waited for Miyuki to tell her everything about Maxine.

* * *

It felt like forever as she waited to hit the ground, it was almost like she was flying but she knew she wasn't and nothing but the most painful fall awaited her.

She hit the ground, hard. The speed she was driving at, the momentum she carried, it made it worse as she tumbled, rolled and bounced on the hard paved road. She kept her arms crossed, around her head to keep from hurting herself. She painfully slid across the road and finally came to a painful stop, many other bikers who were watching the race quickly ran up to both racers as the two had taken hard falls.

"Hey can you hear? You alright girl?" He asked Maxine, who was feeling dazed, wanting to puke and in a lot of pain. Finally her senses returned to her and felt nothing but pain and a burning sensation all over her body.

She lifted her hands and took of her helmet, fortunately enough the helmet protected her face from everything and only the helmet was damaged. Her jacket and jeans took the brunt of the fall and protected her skin, for the most part but she still sustained many cuts and scrapes from the fall and a few bruises here and there.

"can you walk girl?" He asked and helped Maxine sit up.

"Yea yea, I'm fine." She managed to get up and off the ground, one guy holding her making sure she could stand, "Is my bike okay?" she asked.

"No, that thing got fucked, but don't you worry, I'm taking it back to my shop and fixing it up for you. We all saw that guy cheat and clip your wheel." Her friend said.

Maxine looked at the racer who caused their fall, he suffered a lot worse than Maxine did as he was not wearing his helmet and cracked his head.

"That's what you get." She coldly said, "Is an ambulance coming for him?"

"Nah we're taking him there don't you worry."

"I'm not." She weakly pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, "So what happens now?"

"We gotta face facts girl, you lost, and he lost." He said, "But here, something for your trouble." He handed her three hundred dollars, "I know its not much, but its from my own pocket. Get some meds for those cuts."

She took the money, "Don't you need it?"

"Nah girl, don't you worry about that." He replied and Maxine stuffed the money in her pocket, "You need help getting to the hospital?"

"Nah fuck that, they ask to many questions…" Maxine began to limp away, "I'll be fine back home."

"At least let me give you a ride home girl."

Maxine stopped, it was a good idea, it hurt to even walk and she could feel the cuts and scrapes all over her body, which made her reconsider it.

"Yea a'ight." She said and he nodded, got his car and helped Maxine inside. Without wasting any more time he drove to drop her off back at her apartment.

They arrived just as quickly, and Maxine stepped out, "Thanks brotha."

"Anytime, ya need anything give me a call."

"Will do." With that, he took off and Maxine painfully limped her way inside her home, she managed to make it to the elevator as many people took a second glance at her, seeing the cuts, blood and tears on her clothes.

She slid the card on the door reader and walked into her home, she let out an exhale as she immediately marched over to her fridge and pulled out a can of beer and took a long drink, finishing most of it. She took another with her, as she began to remove her clothing, dumping her torn jacket on the floor, her boots thrown across the room, painfully removing her jeans feeling the denim rub across her cuts.

She left herself in her underwear and sleeveless then walked into her bathroom and looked herself in the mirror, and was shocked but not surprised seeing all the cuts and scrapes all over her legs, her knees, her thighs, her arms and back where her leather jacket had ripped and could not protect her skin, not to mention bruises on certain parts of her body, not to mention how sore her entire body felt.

She looked at her shower, turned it on and waited for the water to warm up as she finally removed the rest of her clothing.

She slowly stepped in, feeling the water sting her wounds before she finally let out a small cry of pain, "Fuck me!" She let the water run down her face, her hair, and mostly her bruised up body but not without groaning in pain from the sting, even watching blood run down the drain from her cuts.

Finally her torture came to an end, she stepped out of the shower and slipped on comfortable clothing, shorts and a sleeveless then retrieved a first aid kit from the cabinet. She sat on her couch and rubbed the disinfectant and ointments all over her wounds and boy did they sting, and after she applied it she then wrapped it up with a bandage, and she did that for every wound she had. Sadly she could not reach the one on her back, she had to leave that one as it was and began to drink her second beer, hoping to dull the pain.

Unfortunately, the pain lingered and it would still do so for the week to come as she recovered.

* * *

-"So that's what happened huh, she seems like a nice girl."-

-"I suppose so."- Miyuki leaned back on the bed.

-"Are you going to hang out with her again?"-

-"I'm not sure, I do have a lot of things to do."-

Shizuma rolled her eyes, -"Oh come on Miyuki, give yourself a break. You worked so hard these past few weeks, let someone else work on it."-

-"Shizuma if I don't do it, then who knows what will happen."-

-"Miyuki,"- She held her hand, -"Don't worry, you push yourself way more than anyone ever has too, take some time for yourself every once in a while and go have some fun."-

Miyuki sighed, -"I suppose your right."-

-"Of course I'm right,"- Shizuma giggled, -"It's about time you realize it, so when are you going to see her again?"-

-"I'm not sure, we really didn't say."-

-"Well then you call her up right now and tell her you want to go out with her tomorrow!"- Shizuma grinned and picked up the phone then handed it to Miyuki.

-"Nani?! Right now?"-

-"Of course right now."-

Miyuki looked at her phone, -"What if she's asleep? I don't want to bother her."-

-"Oh please, girls like her don't sleep at this time."-

-"Shizuma… it's three in the morning, I should be asleep by now."-

-"Yeah, you should be huh,"- Shizuma smirked, -"you should know by now that you never sleep early when you're with me. Now call her."-

Miyuki gave in, it was no use to even try with Shizuma, so she punched in the number and waited.

-"Put her on speaker phone, I want to hear how she sounds like."- Shizuma giggled, which made Miyuki shake her head with a slight blush on her cheeks but she did so regardless.

"Yo?"

The two heard Maxine speak, and for Shizuma this was the first time hearing her voice and eagerly waited for more.

"M-Maxine?"-

"Yea? Miyuki?"

"Yes it's me." Miyuki held the phone steady as Shizuma got closer to it.

"Well holy shit, wasn't expecting you to call me right now sweetheart… wait, I mean… shit, sorry man." Maxine expected Miyuki to explode on her.

"It's alright, Just don't call me that." Miyuki looked at Shizuma who shook her head slightly then gestured to keep going, "So w-what are you doing right now?"

"Right now?" There was a slight pause from her, "Watchin tv, drinking and resting… had a pretty shitty night after you left."

"What happened?"

Maxine was silent for a few seconds, "Don't worry 'bout it, maybe I might tell ya later." She could hear Maxine take a swig, "So I'm actually surprised you called me, is something wrong?"

"No… I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what babe?"

Miyuki shook her head, then looked at Shizuma who pretty much whispered to her to say 'lets go out'.

"If you... want to spend some time together again."

Maxine giggled, "Are you sure? You kinda freaked out on me."

"You promised me you would drive slow and you didn't."

"Oh come on, you had fun."

Miyuki rubbed her temple, "I wouldn't call it fun. Other then the movie we went to go watch, that was okay."

"A'ight a'ight Ms. Borefest," She laughed, "I'll let you decide what we'll do next time, deal?"

"Deal."

"So when should we hang?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Maxine could be heard groaning slightly, "Uuh yeah sure."

"You sound unsure."

"As I said, I had a shitty night. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

"Alright then, I'll call you when I'm ready."

"You got it, and I'll be there on time."

"See you tomorrow."

"Later."

The two hung up, -"Are you happy Shizuma."-

She sat back with her arms crossed and a smile on her face, -"I actually am, you finally get to go out and start doing something and putting aside all this crap you've been doing for a while."-

-"My work is not crap Shizuma."-

-"As if Miyuki? You sit around all day filling paper work, organizing events and doing other stuff, I mean damn you do so much and not once have I seen you just have some time for yourself,"- Shizuma wrapped her arm around her shoulder, -"Just let this go for a while, take a break Miyuki. All you do is work, even back in school, you got to go out there and live a little."-

Miyuki was silent for a while, -"… I don't know how."-

-"That's why I always tried to get you to go with me, to unwind but it's so hard to convince you. But this Maxine, just let her take you around and have fun."-

-"I'll try Shizuma… but I won't promise anything."-

-"It's better than not trying."- She stood up, -"Well I'm going back to my room, Mera is probably awake by now tapping her foot since she knows I'm not there so she can hug me,"- She giggled as Miyuki smiled, -"She's been getting rather needy as of late, not complaining but I can so take advantage of that."- Shizuma laughed,

-"That's because she loves you Shizuma, and wants to be with you all the time."-

-"I feel that too, and I love her more."- She replied, -"Well I'll let you get some rest, oyasumi Miyuki."-

-"Oyasumi Shizuma."- Once Shizuma left her room, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, but she didn't fall asleep just yet, she only kept thinking about what Shizuma said; about working too much and hardly ever taking a day for herself and perhaps she was right, maybe she should start living a bit more. But sadly, she really didn't know how, at least not without Shizuma.

* * *

Maxine sat on her couch, already on her fourth can of beer and the pain on her body actually dulling. She pulled out her cellphone and punched in a few numbers.

She waited for a moment, "Yo Dee," she answered.

"Yea what up girl? How you feelin?"

"Better," She said, "I was hoping to ask you for a favor."

"Depends on the favor."

Maxine leaned her head back, "I need to borrow your bike."

"Say what?!"

"It'll just be for a day, come on."

"Fine, just cause I owe you one."

"More then one," Maxine chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of it."

"Bring it back with a full tank."

"No problem, thanks Dee."

"Yea." The two hung up.

Maxine stood up, wearily walked to her room and just face planted the bed and went to bed, knocking out immediately and slept soundly.

* * *

Morning came just as quickly, and after much insistence Miyuki reluctantly agreed to have Maxine pick her up on her bike.

"Dale Miyuki, con animo," Esmeralda told her, "You'll have a good time trust me."

"No need to look so down Miyuki." Shizuma added.

"I'm not, I feel fine." Miyuki responded.

"You have that face that you don't want to do this." Shizuma said, "I've known you long enough to know how you look like."

"Because I really don't." Miyuki said.

Shizuma shook her head, "And what would you even do here Miyuki, being bored out of your mind."

Before Miyuki could respond they all heard the loud engine of a motorcycle approaching and it didn't take long till they saw Maxine getting closer to the house.

She made to the front of the house and stopped her bike, got off her bike and placed her helmet on the seat.

"Heey there you are Miyuki," she walked up to her, "Oh hey what up, don't think we've met." She looked at the other two girls.

"Maxine." She shook Shizuma's hand, "Shizuma Hanazono," she greeted, "Esmeralda De La Vega."

"Ah yea I remember you," Maxine looked at her, "I was there on your big day, you played great." She smiled at her.

"Gracias."

"Well come on Miyuki." Maxine walked back to her bike, got on and revved the engine.

As Miyuki walked to Maxine, Shizuma smirked, "Maxine feel free to bring back Miyuki whenever." She giggled.

"Shizuma!" Miyuki glared at her which made the Maxine and Shizuma laugh.

"I intended to babe."

Esmeralda raised an eyebrow, wrapped her arm around Shizuma's "She's my babe." She said but it only made Maxine laugh.

"didn't mean to offend babe," She told Esmeralda as she shook her head with a chuckle.

Without wasting any more time, the two drove away as Shizuma and Esmeralda walked back into the house.

They drove around for a while till Miyuki noticed they were not really in the city but to a road that was still under construction and there was not a single person in sight.

Maxine took a quick glance behind her, noticing a sad face on Miyuki… at least she looked sad, perhaps she was bored? No, maybe she just doesn't want to be here.

Maxine brought the bike to a stop, "You a'ight?"

"Yes."

"You don't look like it, you look hella bored."

"I'm not."

Maxine looked around, "Well how about we do something," She smiled and Miyuki looked at her before saying.

"do what?"

"Sit in front of me."

Miyuki was surprised as she looked at her, "What?!"

"Sit in front me." she repeated.

"Why?"

Maxine smirked, "Because you're going to ride this."

"W-what?!"

Maxine laughed, "Hell yea! I bet you never driven a bike before, so come on sit in front."

"I can't do that!" Miyuki moved away.

"Sure ya can, its easy." Maxine slid a little back to make room, "So come on, sit in front."

"No, I'm not going to drive it."

Maxine only shook her head, "Come on Miyuki, have a little fun."

"I have enough fun thank you."

"Oh please," She laughed, "Doing what, reading?"

"I should be at work right now."

"Man… you really take your work seriously huh." Maxine leaned back.

"There's a lot to do."

"One day of fun and relaxing isn't gonna kill ya," She said, "Take some time for yourself, or you'll end up losing out on everything."

"No I won't." Miyuki placed her hands on her hips.

"Da hell you won't, you're gonna go through your life a serious person, just have some fun every now and then Miyuki. Later on you'll regret never doing anything in your life."

"What and end up like you?"

Maxine laughed, "Hey at least I'm happy where I am, I have a job that's supposed to be serious but hell, I do it but I do it well and spend my days not letting it get to me… like you."

"It's how I was raised, you have to work hard." She looked at her.

"For what? You work hard, you do everything you're asked and you really get nothing out of it, just going nuts like all those old folks my dad works with. Don't really see the point."

"For a better life, that's why I work hard."

"A better life? You call being a kill joy and not having any fun a better life?" Maxine said seeing Miyuki's expression change, "Miyuki… I mean damn but that feels like dying…" Miyuki didn't say anything as she looked at her, "The more you tell me about this… I don't know, I feel sorry for you." Maxine added, "Being raised like this… man, what a fucking bummer."

"There's nothing wrong with how I was raised!" She defended.

"Isn't it? look at you, I don't even know your dad but fuck me… you might end up turning into him, is that you want? To be a dying woman that never had time for herself?"

Miyuki sat on a rock in front of Maxine, "You don't understand, growing up I had to be this way, everything was always expected of me to be good at what I do and people counted on me. I had to work hard to please everyone that expected something from me, I had to do it. Every day it was like that for me, 'Miyuki do you have this' or 'Miyuki can you do that' and if I didn't it would mess up a lot of events and ceremonies. Even was I was a child, I was expected to be like a proper lady and do what my parents asked of me."

"Sounds more like hell then a life, doesn't sound like you had the freedom to do what you wanted." Miyuki looked at Maxine, "But I mean now, I don't know about you but I think it's a good time to unwind don'chu think?"

Miyuki lowered her head, in way she was right, she never really had fun at all throughout her life. The most she would do is hangout with Shizuma and that kept her from losing her mind from everything her father put her through and her current job, but sadly, "I… I don't know how…" she said.

Maxine got off her bike, walked towards Miyuki and slightly bent down to eye level with her, placed her hand on her shoulder, "Let me show you how." Miyuki gazed into her eyes, she just felt something in her own heart like she could trust her and perhaps wanted her to show her a different side of life.

Miyuki sighed, and decided to go with her.

She led Miyuki back to her bike, "Now sit your ass down sweetheart." she giggled and sat Miyuki on the bike then sat behind her and revved it up for her.

"I-I don't know about this." she said.

"It'll be fine." Then she took off at a slow pace, "Alright, grab the handle bars." Miyuki did, "Alright ima let go."

"M-Maxine?!"

"you'll be fine." She giggled and slowly let go of the bike but kept her hands close in case Miyuki lost control. Shortly after, a turn was coming up and Miyuki was starting to panic but after some coaching she was able to make the turn.

"See ya got it!" Maxine cheered and was comfortable to move her hands away, though she didn't think Miyuki noticed.

"I can't believe it!" she was riding well.

"How does it feel Miyuki?"

Miyuki kept her eyes on the empty road, "My heart is beating real fast!"

"That's called excitement babe."

"Don't you mock me!"

Maxine only laughed, "I kid, but look at you, a regular biker already. I'm not even holding the bars."

"What?!" once Miyuki realized that her hands were nowhere near the handle bars Miyuki panicked and almost lost control but Maxine quickly got them.

Maxine could be heard laughing, "Man guess I shouldn't have said nothin," she laughed then brought the bike to a stop, "How did it feel sweetheart? and be honest."

Miyuki paced a little, "It felt great! I've never ridden a motorcycle before, it was quite the experience."

Maxine nodded with a smile, "See, its not so bad to have a bit of fun and try new things, cept drugs, don't do dat shit." She then pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

Miyuki looked at her, "Just as she says that."

Maxing chuckled, "Yeah I know."

"Those are really bad for you."

"Can't help it, tried to quit for a while… can't do it. it really takes the edge off."

"Well at least you don't blow the smoke my way." Miyuki sat next to her, "You should really try to quit."

"Someday," she said, "So what do you want to do? I did say you can pick this time."

Miyuki smiled at her, "Well my friend should be playing in a club today, we can go watch her."

Maxine chuckled, "It's like you want to bore me," she laughed, "But a'ight, a promise is a promise." The two got back on the bike, "So you want to drive us there?" Maxine asked.

Miyuki shook her head as she laughed softly, "Do you want to get there in one piece?"

Maxine laughed, "She does have a bit of humor in her." She began to drive over, "Hey tell you want man, how 'bout you come over to my place tomorra?"

"I don't think—Alright… I'll go." Shizuma's words kept repeating themselves in Miyuki's head, along with Maxine which made her reconsider.

"Hell yea!" she cheered and with that the two drove off to see Esmeralda play at a club and enjoy the rest of their day together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"A'ight a'ight, it wasn't that bad but it's still not my thing." Maxine pulled up in front of Shizuma's home to drop her off.

"As long as you enjoyed yourself then I'm fine." Miyuki smiled at her, "So I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." Miyuki began to walk away, "Hold up, don't I get a good bye hug?" Miyuki turned around seeing a smirk on Maxine's face and Miyuki only shook her head with a smile and walked up to her then embraced her.

"So yea, tomorra right?"

"Yes, tomorrow." Miyuki smiled.

"A'ight well cya sweetheart." She smiled at her, then drove away as Miyuki watched her disappear and after she was nowhere to be seen, she walked back into the house.

Miyuki was about to go get a glass of water till, -"What was that."-

-"Eh?"-

-"I saw that."-

Miyuki looked behind her seeing Shizuma, arms crossed with an ever present grin on her face.

-"Saw what?"-

-"Don't play dumb with me Miyuki, I saw that, and I got to say. I'm surprised."- Shizuma said as she got closer to her, -"Not once have I ever seen you hug someone like that, besides me."-

Shizuma saw Miyuki's cheeks flush, -"What do you mean, like that?! I've hugged people before!"-

-"Not like that, your hugs are quick… this one though,"- She smirked, -"Was different."-

-"Oh please Shizuma, it was just a hug don't make such a big deal out of it."-

-"Eeeeh,"- Shizuma got closer to her again, in her face kind of close, -"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you."-

-"T-there's nothing going on between us Shizuma, we're just friends."- Miyuki tried to back away, only to have the door block her way.

Shizuma stared at her for a moment, -"If you say so,"- she backed up, -"I would be so surprised if my Miyuki had a crush on her."-

-"You know I don't do stuff like that."-

Shizuma turned to look at her, -"Don't you,"- she smirked once again, -"I seem to remember you crushing on me when we first met, then when we became sixth years at Miator."-

-"That was a long time ago Shizuma, having a crush is something I no longer do… at least not anymore, not after what happened between us."-

-"It was a long time ago Miyuki,"- She held her shoulders, -"You may not feel that now, but you will and when you do, I won't say I told you so."-

Miyuki exhaled, -"I'm not sure."-

-"Give it time, you will."- The two began to walk towards the kitchen, -"When are you two meeting again?"-

-"Tomorrow, at her house."-

-"Oh, already working fast."- she winked.

-"Not for that baka!"- Miyuki quickly shot back.

-"Alright don't get mad at me,"- Shizuma held her hands up to shield herself from Miyuki's wrath, -"You're not going to have any fun. Just sex."-

Miyuki looked at her, -"I'm going to strangle you!"- Shizuma only laughed.

The two made it into the kitchen, seeing Esmeralda making something on the stove and upon seeing Shizuma she lit up, "Shizuma!" She ran up to her and kissed her.

"Did I miss something? I was only gone for twenty minutes?"-

"Well it gets lonely in here," Esmeralda looked at Miyuki, "Dude hey! How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date."

"Really?" Esmeralda looked at Shizuma, "Mentirosa! You said it was a date!" Shizuma tried to hush her but it was too late.

When Shizuma looked at Miyuki who truly had that face that said she wanted to strangle her.

"Mera you weren't supposed to say anything." Shizuma nervously rubbed her head as she looked away from Miyuki.

"Well you didn't tell me crap dude." She walked back and resumed her cooking, then grabbed a fork and got some of the food, "Here try it, tell me what you think?" She gave it to Shizuma who hesitated for a moment before she tried it.

"It's actually a little bland."

"Really?! Chingado!" She grabbed a bit for herself, "Yeah you're right, fuck dude!"

Shizuma looked at Miyuki, -"She's improving though, last time she was making something it almost made me puke... well, it actually did."-

-"Really?"- Shizuma nodded.

"I know you're talking about me," Esmeralda glanced at Shizuma, "I don't know what the hell you're saying but I know you are."-

"I'm not I swear," Shizuma ran up to Esmeralda and held her.

"Whatever."

Miyuki sat down and watched as the two argued, or pretended too at least, she could only smile as they cooked together before they began to ask her how it went with Maxine.

* * *

Maxine opened the door and almost collapsed as she walked into her room, the pain was finally starting to get to her from her fall at the race. She had kept a strong face for Miyuki and so that she wouldn't worry her.

Maxine just wanted to lay down for a moment, she took off all her clothes except for her sleeveless and panties, took some painkillers and laid down on the sofa.

The pain was made worse, since she had to drop off her bike and walk back home, which on any other day she would've been fine but today she had to walk back and her sore body made it almost impossible.

As she laid there comfortably, her phone began to go off which only annoyed her cause now she had to move and get it.

"Yo?" She answered.

"What up girl."

"Sup Dee."

"How you feelin."

"Like shit, but what's up brotha?"

"won't take too much of your time, just letting you know there's another race in two weeks. Just wanted to know if you were in?"

"sure why not."

"Alright girl, let me know if you change your mind just in case you still don't feel well."

"A'ight." She then hung up the phone and got back to rest on her sofa. She turned over and sat on the sofa, looked down and her wounds were still in bad shape, the wounds were still red which contrasted with her pale skin. It hurt just to move and the one on her back was worse, as she wasn't able to apply any ointments on it or wrap it up, even sitting was painful as it felt like she was tearing her skin in two.

Maxine looked at her fridge, "Ah fuck it." She stood up, grabbed a beer and just chugged it down, then took another one and laid down on her bed and watched some tv till she fell asleep.

* * *

Miyuki walked downstairs to the main lobby, as she talked on her phone with one of her coworkers who were asking if she could help them with a few things. They even faxed the documents for her to look over and slipped them in her bag.

She looked at her wrist watch and saw it was time to go to Maxine's house, she walked outside and looked at the slip of paper with directions to her home.

She contemplated for a good while if she should go and finish her work or go to Maxine's home. She didn't know why but she felt more compelled to go to Maxine's home and she was surprised as to why, part of her wanted to know more about her and the other part just wanted to forget this whole thing.

In the end, Miyuki got in her car and began to follow the directions to Maxine's home.

* * *

Maxine slipped on her jeans, turned around and lifted her shirt to see her back where she had her scrapes and groaned as it began to bleed again and it was difficult to try to apply any sort of medicine. She reached for the cream to apply on it but as she did so heard knocking coming from her door and adjusted her black shirt and walked over to the door.

She quickly ran her fingers through her chestnut brown hair, then opened the door, "Miyuki?" She looked at her standing in front of her, "Yo, wasn't so sure you'd show up."

"I did say I would."

"Yea ya did huh," she chuckled, "Come on in."

Miyuki stepped inside, looked around the place and it wasn't exactly well maintained, there were still some clothes littered on the floor or chairs, the trash can was almost full with empty cans while several others were on the floor next to it.

"Yea sorry 'bout the place man, it's a fuckin wreck I know. I don't usually have people over." Maxine led Miyuki over to their living room, as it was the more cleaner of the rooms, "So wha'chu wanna do Miyuki."

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Well… I was hopin you would," she chuckled, "Well if you're up for a movie, I have a shit ton of movies in that drawer unda the tv, you can pick one out."

"Are you okay re-watching a movie?"

"Tell ya the truth, I never seen a single one man."

Miyuki was actually a little surprised to hear that, "Really?"

She nodded, "Yea man, never seen a single one in there."

"Why do you have them?"

Maxine crossed one leg over the other, "In case I have guests over and want to watch somethin, I think they're prolly two movies in there I watched but I was fuckin hammered when I did so I don't remember them." She chuckled.

Miyuki stood up and looked in the drawer, Maxine however had her eyes on something else as she traced all of Miyuki's curves and the slacks she wore made her look hotter.

"Want to watch this one? I heard it was pretty good."

"Really, you heard it was good Ms. I love to work a lot and have no time for fun." She giggled while Miyuki rolled her eyes.

"If you want I can go."

Maxine laughed, "Damn man chill out, I was only kiddin, loosen up a little."

"So was I." Miyuki smirked.

Maxine just shook her head, "You need to work on your humor man," She finally sat down and began to watch the movie, "Wanna beer sweetheart?"

"Um… sure."

"I'm shocked." She walked over to the fridge and pulled out two cans and gave one to Miyuki, then continued on with their movie.

Once the movie was over, the two were back to talking.

"Okay bullshit man, after all that he just fuckin dies!"

"I know… I was hoping for a happier ending." Miyuki leaned back on the sofa.

Maxine grabbed the box and looked at it, "Bunch of bullshiters!" She said, "Probably the best five star movie of the year," she mocked the reviews on the box, "I mean look at this man, bunch of fuckin people who prolly didn't even watch da damn movie and were paid to say good shit about it." she tossed the box on the table.

"No kidding." Miyuki grabbed the box and looked at it.

Maxine exhaled and as her sight went down, she saw Miyuki's bag and the document she had in it, "You never switch off do ya?"

Miyuki followed her sight, seeing the bag, "I… actually forgot about it."

Maxine only smiled, "Finally someone is learning how to have fun and forget about her work."

"I doubt that Maxine."

She looked into her eyes, "Mmhmm, whatever man. I think someone is finally slipping." She grabbed the document, "What is this shit anyway?"

"Just a report mostly, deciding on what to do."

"Fuck me this looks borin."

"Well not really." Maxine stared at her, "Well maybe a little."

"Maybe it be better if I burn this shit right?"

"Don't you dare!" The two stood up.

"Or what?"

Miyuki reached for the document but Maxine moved her hand away quickly, she tried a few times to snatch the document out of Maxine's hands, "Hand it over!"

"Make me." She smirked and held the document high above her head and watched as Miyuki tried to reach for it but couldn't.

"Tch, tch, tch," Maxine waved her finger, "Not tall enough sweetheart."

Though now Miyuki noticed how close she was to Maxine's face, and so did Maxine but for Miyuki she didn't know what this strange feeling was. It felt strange to her, and she wasn't so sure she liked it... or did she?

"Uh yea, here." Maxine gave it to her.

"T-thanks."

Maxine walked back to the fridge to grab another beer, "Yo listen, I wanna ask you somethin."

Miyuki turned to look at her, "Yes?"

"I'm gonna go pick up my bike in like a week or so," Maxine took a swig, "So I was wonderin, if… maybe you'd wanna come with me?"

"If I have nothing to do for work, then yes I'll go with you."

"Should you add when hell freezes the fuck over." She joked, Miyuki chuckled along with her.

"Okay… I'll go with you."

"There we go, dat's more like it," Maxine cheered, "just forget about work for one day and maybe we can have some fun."

Miyuki was about to sit back down however when she noticed something on the floor, it was a drop of something red and upon a closer look, it kind of looked like blood.

"Maxine?"

"Yo?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Huh?"

Miyuki stood up, "There's blood on the floor."

Maxine was quiet for a moment, "Yea, yea… I actually forgot to tell you about that shitty night I had."

"That's right, you never did tell me what happened?" Miyuki asked as she got closer to her.

"I was driving back home, and this car just clipped the back of my bike and sent my ass flying." Maxine however had to lie as she wasn't so sure how Miyuki would react on the underground races she's apart off.

"Oh god, Maxine why are you here and not the hospital?!"

"Da fuck for man, I'm fine, just got a couple of cuts. Nothing I can't handle." She smiled.

Miyuki shook her head, "Let me see."

"What?"

"Where this blood is coming from."

"Really, it's no big deal sweetheart." Maxine waved her hand dismissing it.

"Let me see." Miyuki responded in a much more sterner voice.

"a'ight a'ight, damn man, you sound just like my mom." Maxine turned around and pulled her shirt up, and the sight of her injury shocked Miyuki. The skin had definitely cracked again, causing it to bleed and it didn't look like it was healing quickly due to her always moving.

"Maxine! How could you let this stay like this!" Miyuki was clearly upset that Maxine didn't take care of that sooner, "Where's your first aid kit?" she asked.

"Ugh, it's in the bathroom." Maxine wasn't going to fight her, she knew it was a no winning battle just by how she was acting.

Miyuki came back, "Get on the couch, on your stomach."

"Fuck me… a'ight." She walked on over, laid down and lifted her shirt just enough so Miyuki could see the wound.

"I'm surprised that it hasn't gotten infected, do you realize what could happen to you."

"Yea I know man."

Miyuki grabbed the small bottle of alcohol, "This is going to sting." She rinsed a little bit of the solution on her wound and watched as Maxine tried to keep still.

"Fuckin— god damn!" Maxine tried to keep still.

Miyuki kept her hand on her shoulder, then after she was done she poured a bit more of the disinfected just to be safe and once it dried she rubbed the ointment all over her wound.

"You're pretty good at this sweetheart."

"It's nothing impressive," Miyuki looked at her then resumed what she was doing, "My parents made me take first aid classes, didn't know why at the time."

"Your parents sound like serious folk man… I mean I guessed your dad was but your mom too?"

"Yes, even my mother. She always tried her best to make me into a proper woman, every day she would have me act a certain way or tell me to take my school work seriously. Like I told you before, I had to do everything that was expected of me, at home, at school, even at my job."

"Fuck me… that must have bored the shit outta ya? Forget about your parents sweetheart, just do what you want to ya know it's your damn life no one can tell you what you can do or can't do, I mean shit man you gotta take a break every once in a while, you don't want to work all your damn life do you or have bitches tell you what to do?"

Miyuki looked at her before saying, "It did bore me and to be honest, I never once had a break from it."

"And I'm guessin that's why you're so stubborn right?"

"Excuse me?"

Maxine laughed, "Hey sweetheart, just gettin you on that bike was hard work." Miyuki said nothing, "Just let it go for once, relax a little or maybe find yourself a nice guy... or girl if you're into that to spend some time with, fuck I dunno."

Miyuki glanced up at her, "I'm spending time with you."

Maxine smiled in response, "Well it's a start."

Miyuki then leaned back a little, "Sit up please." Maxine did so, and told her to lift her shirt a little, then began to wrap a bandage around her, "Try not to move too much."

Maxine exhaled, then smiled at her, "Thanks sweetheart…" She leaned back.

"This ointment is pretty powerful." Miyuki stood up to wash her hands.

"Yea smells like shit right." She giggled, "I hate using it."

"I can see why."

"So you wanna watch another movie?" Miyuki looked at her then the clock, which Maxine followed her gaze, "Hey come on, don't worry about the time sweetheart, just relax a little, the work place can survive one day without you."

"I suppose I could watch one more."

"Atta girl." She smiled as Miyuki took her seat next to Maxine, "Maybe we should order some food huh?"

"That would be nice."

After ordering it, they began to watch their movie.

"Ya know something Miyuki."

"What?"

"I think you're my new BFF." She laughed softly.

Miyuki giggled, "I'm happy to be." The two leaned back as they reconnected their gaze with the movie that was playing in front of them and resumed their night of just relaxing and having fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

"Oh, awesome! A'ight I'll be there ina bit." Maxine hung up the phone, and walked over outside her home to where one of her friends had lent her a truck to go pick up her motorcycle.

Maxine looked it over, "What a piece of shit…" She was sure this truck wouldn't make the trip, and her friend's workshop wasn't anywhere close to the city, "Well fuck…" She got in the truck and was shocked that it turned on at all, so with that she took off to go pick up Miyuki.

It only took an hour to get to Miyuki's home, the truck wasn't exactly that well maintained so it was just able to go along but her friend reassured her that it could make it and that she could leave the truck in the workshop after getting her bike.

She picked her phone up and called, "Hey sweetheart, I'm outside."

"I'll be right out."

* * *

Miyuki looked herself over in the mirror, -"Come on Miyuki, you don't want to keep her waiting do you?"- Shizuma smirked.

-"Will you give that a rest Shizuma, we're just friends."- She shot back as she finished up her hair.

-"You keep telling yourself that Miyuki,"- Shizuma giggled, -"You wouldn't be fixing yourself up so much if it weren't."-

Miyuki didn't say a thing for a moment, -"You know—"-

-"Know what Miyuki,"- shizuma interrupted, -"That you actually like her, I can see it off you."-

-"That's not true, she's just my friend."-

-"A friend huh,"- Shizuma crossed her arms as she got closer to her, -"Miyuki I know when you're lying to me. You've been acting differently since a week ago, don't know how to describe but you have this glow."- Shizuma giggled, -"And I actually like it for you."-

-"Just shut up baka!"- Miyuki walked away.

-"Why are you getting so angry at me? What did I do?"- Shizuma couldn't help but laugh, and for a moment she felt Miyuki was being serious at least till she saw her face go red, -"Am I right?"-

Miyuki turned to her, -"No, you're not!"- She closed the door behind her and stepped outside.

* * *

She walked down the steps and saw Maxine waiting for in the truck with a smile on her face.

"Didn't expect to see you in a truck." Miyuki sat down.

"Well how else am I gonna pick up my bike sweetheart," Maxine giggled, "Unless you wanna take your car?"

"Oh sure, you'll just need to help me force your bike in the trunk."

Maxine chuckled as she began to pull out of her home and started their trip to pick up her motorcycle, "Or I can jus' drive it back."

* * *

Shortly after the two finally made it out of the city limits and were just cruising by a lone road surrounded by nothing but green grass fields.

"Quite an unusual place for a workshop."

"No kiddn, but he likes to be isolated man." Maxine looked around, "Not dat I blame him, I mean look around, wouldn't you like to live somewhere like this."

Miyuki looked around as well, indeed seeing the beauty of this place, "I'm not sure I can stand the isolation." She chuckled, "I'd go mad within a week."

Maxine laughed, "Yea right sweetheart! You would have so much to keep you busy man!"

"I'm not always about work Maxine."

Maxine scoffed, "Whatever sweetheart. You'd bring a fax machine and bam, you set sista."

Miyuki shook her head, "What about you? Could you live way out here?"

Maxine took a moment to think, "Tough, not sure I could though unless I had someone to keep me here."

"Like who?"

Maxine smiled, "Oh ya know,"

Just before Miyuki could ask her something, smoke began to come out of the hood of the truck followed by a rattling sound and it began to slow down.

"Fuckin piece of shit! I knew it was gonna bust!" Maxine pulled up off the road, and the truck came to a stop.

The two stepped out the truck, Maxine popped open the hood and was greeted by a large puff of smoke and she instinctively took a step back.

Once the smoke cleared, she inspected it, Miyuki watched on silently as Maxine looked at it and reached inside the truck.

"Well… I got good news and bad sweetheart." Maxine finally spoke up.

Miyuki walked to her side, "What's the bad?"

"Well… the truck is fucked, needs a couple of spark plugs cause these burnt out and an oil change."

"And the good?"

"The workshop is a couple miles down the road."

"That's good news?"

"Either we walkin or we stayin here." She pulled out her cellphone, "Fuck me… no signal, how 'bout you?"

Miyuki looked at her cellphone, "Same."

"Well shit, guess we walkin," Maxine opened the compartment box in the truck and took a flashlight just in case, locked the truck and the two began to walk.

It had been an hour at most that had gone by as the two walked along the empty paved road. Miyuki's shoes hardly making any noise while Maxine's boots made soft thuds with each step.

"Sorry 'bout this sweetheart, it was just supposed to be a simple go get da bike and come back home."

Miyuki looked at her, "Well at least the scenery is nice."

Maxine pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, smoking along the way.

"And here I thought you were quitting."

"Can't do it man. Like I said, takes the edge off."

"You really ought to try."

"Yea I should, but it's so hard man."

As if there day couldn't get any worse, the two saw clouds start to form up above and at first the two thought nothing of it till Miyuki felt a drop of water hit her face. It began to drizzle and the two picked up the pace, hoping to find some place to wait out the rain.

"Yo in there!" Maxine found an old shack near the road which looked to be abandoned, and after kicking down the flimsy door the two made their way and just in time as the rain began to hit harder.

The two stood inside as they watched the rain begin to fall, "Least we didn't get too wet, huh sweetheart."

"It just started coming down hard." Miyuki stood next to Maxine by the open door, feeling the cool breeze hit them along with small droplets.

Maxine rubbed her neck then looked at Miyuki, "I'm sorry…"

Miyuki looked at her, "For what?"

"Dis wasn't exactly what I had planned man."

Miyuki smiled, "Don't worry about it Maxine—"

"Just call me Max, sweetheart." Maxine smiled at her one Miyuki returned then moved her gaze to the falling rain.

"You know something Max, I don't think I've ever just stopped and looked at the rain…"

"Really?"

"Whenever it rained I never really paid too much attention, I was always working and never having time to really listen to it."

"It's da most relaxin feelin ever man, 'specially when your home is all quiet."

"Max, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead man." She lit up another cigeratte as she watched the rain.

"What made you want to be a biker? I mean what made you love bikes?"

Maxine smiled slightly, "My uncle was a biker," Miyuki nodded, she could already take a guess but stayed silent to allow Maxine to continue, "And when I was kid I remember hoppin on his bike and we just drove around, I'd never had so much fun." Maxine smiled, "Greatest time of my life man and it made me want to do that too."

Miyuki smiled, "Does he still ride his motorcycle?"

Maxine shook his head, "Nah, he died."

"Max... i'm sorry. May i ask how?"

"Eighteen wheeler, ran him over... Driver was drunk as hell." Maxine exhaled smoke then flicked her cigarette out into the rain.

"I didn't mean to bring this up..."

"Nah it's a'ight sweetheart, he died when I was really young."

Miyuki nodded and the two were silent for a moment longer, hearing the rain hit the roof, "Can i ask you another question?"

Maxine chuckled, "Just ask sweetheart, ya don't need to be so polite."

"Did you always work with your father?"

"Not always, we didn't always see eye to eye, he always wanted me to look and act more respectable for his meetings but fuck dat ya know I'm not 'bout to change into someone i'm not, but I guess it all worked out cause years later he lets me work at his company just doing crap paper work, it's a shit job but it gets me paid."

"And your mother?" Miyuki asked.

"She usually stays at home now, workin at home."

"Do you talk to her much?" Miyuki asked.

"Every now and then." Maxine leaned against the door frame, "We don't have much in common though."

"I don't have much in common with my family either."

"Really?" Maxine chuckled as she looked at Miyuki, "So y'all don't share the same love for work and not havin fun?"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow, "Believe it or not, they do like to have fun with their bushiness friends but I don't like them."

"Interestin."

Miyuki sighed, "Actually... they arranged a whole marriage for me to man that I didn't love just so they could have more money."

"What the fuck!?" Maxine looked at her and threw her arms down, "What kind of fucked up parents do dat shit?!"

"The type that care about money." Miyuki answered.

"Are you for real?!" She nodded, "Dat's so fucked up man."

Miyuki leaned against the opposite side of the door frame, "It was... I was forced into it but he was a good man though, he didn't yell at me, he didn't abuse me... all he cared was if I was happy."

"Were you?"

She shook her head, "No, and I told him that... and he fixes everything so we can divorce each other and my family can keep the money the got off it."

"Like fuck... how greedy can someone be man."

"More then I'd like to imagine," Miyuki said, "But I truly hope he finds someone that loves him."

"Where is he now?"

"Back in America."

"Fuck, Miyuki... you've never had it easy huh?"

"No."

"Fuck... that's no way to live..." She said and the two were silent for a while till a smirk appeared on Maxine's face as she looked at the rain, "Well then, how 'bout we do somethin to live a little."

"Like what?" Miyuki looked at her.

"Well, you've said you never had time for the rain right," She said as Miyuki followed along, "Soooo..." She grabbed her wrist and dragged Miyuki out into the rain.

"What! Wait, Maxine!"

"Come on Miyuki! Ever just stood in da rain!" Maxine extended her arms and spun around as she laughed, "Doesn't it feel great?"

Miyuki kept her arms crossed as the rain hit her, feeling how cold it was and her silk long sleeved shirt was no match for the water.

Maxine noticed that Miyuki was having a tough time coming out of her shell, "What's da matter sweetheart?"

"I don't know..."

Maxine smirked and grabbed a handful of mud which Miyuki quickly noticed.

"Wait a minute! Max! You better not do what I think you're doing!"

"Or what sweetheart?" She smirked.

"Maxine I'm warn—"

 _SPLAT!_

Maxine began to laugh as she watched Miyuki wipe the mud off her face, Miyuki however had a furious look on her face, then she grabbed a handful of mud and threw it right back at Maxine.

 _SPLAT!_

Maxine just laughed as she looked at Miyuki, "Oooh now you don'it sweetheart!" She threw another mud ball at her, which she dodged and thus began their mud ball war as the two just pelted each other with mud, and shortly after Miyuki began to laugh along with Maxine as they just had fun.

The fight was intense as they dodged most of the balls they tossed at one another, but Maxine would usually land a direct hit and other times Miyuki would land a hit on Maxine as they playfully fought.

Maxine was just having the time of her life as she played around while Miyuki was truly having fun for what felt like the first time in her life. The moment Miyuki took an extra step she slipped on the mud and fell butt first onto the ground, the moment the two looked at each other they could only laugh as Maxine walked closer to her.

Maxine extended her hand to her, Miyuki took it and the moment she pulled her up her foot slipped on the mud as there was no grip for her boots and she fell onto her back with an 'oof' and Miyuki came down with her.

Miyuki laid on top of Maxine and she could only smirk, "You work fast don'cha sweetheart?"

Miyuki felt her face go red the moment she realized what she meant, "Shut up!" She quickly stood up and helped Maxine to her feet and just as she did the rain came to a steady stop.

She looked around, seeing the rain come to a complete stop, "Well... guess we can get goin to get my bike."

Miyuki ran her fingers through her wet hair, "I almost forgot why we were here."

Maxine smiled, "Finally loosenin up."

"I... guess so."

"Dat's good." After retrieving her leather jacket from the shack and resumed their hike to the workshop. They could just see the workshop coming into the distance but they still had a long way to go, "Almost there sweetheart."

Along the way the air was still chilly and they had to walk in wet clothes, the moment Maxine looked at Miyuki she was holding her arms and rubbing them in an attempt to warm herself up.

"I'm relieved, I was starting to think this workshop was further away."

"Nah it's pretty close," Maxine then took off her jacket, then placed it around Miyuki's shoulders.

"Max? Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, cold don't bother me much."

Miyuki smiled at her then slipped on Maxine's jacket and wore it.

Maxine chuckled, "Gotta say, looks good on ya sweetheart. I'm gonna have to buy ya one for your birthday."

Miyuki giggled, "You don't have to do that, it's alright."

"Nah it anit a'ight," she shot back, "You deserve it sweetheart, 'bout time someone does something for ya. And who better to do that then me."

Miyuki only smiled as Maxine wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in close as they walked together.

It felt strange as Maxine held her, but Miyuki didn't hate it, not one bit, instead she actually enjoyed it, it just felt right... and Miyuki began to do something she didn't know she was even doing, she wrapped her arm around Maxine's waist and the two walked all the way to the workshop like that.

* * *

After a long walk which didn't feel so long as the two just talked all the way there, they finally made it and saw Maxine's friend Dee in there.

"Yo Dee!" she shouted which caught his attention.

"Yooo! if anit Da Maximum Overdrive girl!"

Maxine laughed, "Dee I told ya not to call me that, sounds so stupid." The clapped hands as they greeted each other.

"Man you look like shit, what happened?" He asked seeing mud on her clothes.

"Piece of shit truck broke down a few miles down the road."

Dee laughed, "I had a feeling it would, don'chu worry girl ima go get it later." He said as he wiped his hands with a damp cloth then looked at Miyuki, "Who's ya friend Maxi?"

"This is Miyuki," She then turned to look at her, "Miyuki, this is Dee, long time friend."

"Pleasure to meet you... Dee."

"Likewise," He shook her hand and returned his gaze to Maxine, "Well yer chopper is all good to go." He took off the large sheet that was covering it, "There ya go."

"Damn Dee, she looks beautiful." Maxine ran her fingers along her bike, seeing the dark blue metal frame nicely polished and its gold trim restored, and all the damage from her race was like it never happened, "Can always count on ya."

"No problem," He said, "Oh by the way, your tools just came in and I slipped them in the bag on your bike."

"Oh sweet, thanks Dee."

He nodded as he watched Maxine get on her bike and Miyuki got on behind her.

"I'll cya later Dee."

"Later girl."

The moment Maxine revved up the engine, it was like music to her ears as she smiled then took off as Miyuki held on, her arms wrapped around Maxine's waist.

* * *

They finally pulled up in front of Shizuma's home since Miyuki lived there now with them.

Miyuki got off the bike followed by Maxine, "So, Maximum Overdrive girl huh." Miyuki smirked.

"Oh don'chu start dat with me sweetheart." she chuckled while Miyuki laughed.

"Quite the nickname," Miyuki said as she climbed the steps to the front door.

"A stupid one."

They stood by the door, just talking about a few random things, "So would you like to come in?" Miyuki asked.

"Nah, gotta go wash up sweetheart but maybe next time."

"How about tomorrow?" Miyuki asked.

"I'll see if I can fit ya into my schedule."

Miyuki glared at her, "Are you mocking me?" she playfully hit Maxine's shoulder and she responded by laughing.

"Nah I'm just playin babe," She said, "But yea, it sounds good, I'll be here."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Miyuki smiled.

Maxine looked at her for a moment, "Yea, lookin forward to it." She leaned in and kissed Miyuki's cheek which shocked her, "Later sweetheart." She began to walk back to her bike and drove off back home.

As she watched Maxine disappear, she placed her hand on her cheek where Maxine kissed her and her heart was beating fast and... she liked it, she didn't even realize she was smiling.

Once she was gone Miyuki walked back inside the house and as she closed the door she was greeted by two girls wooing her.

"S-Shizuma?! Esmeralda?!" she looked up at them, clearly startled

"Well well Miyuki," Shizuma smirked.

"Don't you start Shizuma." Miyuki began to walk towards the stairs, "How do you two even know what happened?"

"Dude it's hard not to hear that motorcycle she drives, its so loud." Esmeralda followed up, "Sooo we were peeking out the window."

"And we saw that." Shizuma added with a smile.

"Oh man..." Miyuki began to walk upstairs to wash up, all the while Shizuma and Esmeralda began to tease her all the way there about Maxine. She knew she would not hear the end of this for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Miyuki looked at the document in front of her as she sat in her desk, she sighed and looked away from it, she just couldn't focus today. She leaned back against her chair, just in an utter state of boredom… wait a minute, she was bored! How was that even possible?

No she was sure that wasn't it, she leaned back on her desk and looked at her work, but the more she tried to focus on it, the more she just wanted to stop.

She stood up and walked a little around her office, hoping to get some blood pumping and get her motivated back to work but it just wasn't working. She stood in front of the window that stared out into the city, why was she feeling this way? She needed to work and get everything done but it was the same every time, she could not bring herself to do it today.

She fiddled around with her pen, she looked at the clock and saw that she still had a lot of time left before she could go home. She began to rearrange her desk in an effort to have some entertainment but once she was done… she didn't know what to do anymore.

She rubbed the back of her neck as she let out a long exhale, this felt strange to her and didn't know quite what to make of it as she sat there bored out of her mind.

Miyuki reached into her bag and retrieved her cell phone, she just scrolled through her things and read whatever she hadn't got to yet but as she did that, the door to her office opened up and a fellow co-worker walked in.

-"Excuse me Ms. Rokujo, have you looked at the files I sent you?"- He asked.

Miyuki tapped her finger on the desk before looking at him, -"No I haven't, I've been… distracted."- she said.

-"Oh, well it's no problem, is it possible to have those ready by Monday?"-

Miyuki silently sighed, -"Yeah… it'll be ready."-

-"Great, thanks Ms. Rokujo, have a good weekend."-

Miyuki looked at the files, -"…Yeah, I sure will."- she slumped on her desk, and painfully waited for the time to go by quickly.

* * *

After a long day she was finally heading home, she could see that familiar roof getting closer as she drove to it. However when she made it to Shizuma's home, she didn't expect to see that familiar biker girl already waiting for her sitting on her bike, her short chestnut brown hair gently flowing with the breeze.

Miyuki parked her car and stepped out, she was greeted by that smile of Maxine's, "Eey, sup sweetheart." She finally got off her bike and walked to her.

Miyuki walked up to her and just embraced her, she didn't know why but she just needed this and it felt right, and Maxine returned the gesture but was just mostly confused "Whoa… did I miss somethin?"

Once Miyuki realized she was holding her a bit longer then she planned, she let go with a red hue on her cheeks, "I'm sorry… That must have been weird."

Maxine smirked, "pssh naah, don' worry 'bout it babe," Miyuki smiled in return, "Tough day at work or somethin?"

"Yes…"

"Sucks man," Maxine however smiled once more, and pulled out something from the leather bag attached on the motorcycle, "How 'bout a brewski?"

"What?"

"Beer, sweetheart." Maxine held up a six pack of beer, "Looks like you can relax a lil'."

"God yes."

"Dat's my girl," Maxine chuckled as the two walked inside Miyuki's home.

* * *

"Daaamn, so dis is how your house looks like?" Maxine looked around.

"Well, it's not really my house, I just live here with my best friend."

"Shizuma right?"

"That would be the one."

The two turned to look at Shizuma walking down the steps, her silver hair flowing behind her and dressed in a very sexy black dress that clung to her body, showing off every curve while Esmeralda followed closely behind her, in her usual slacks and short sleeved dress shirt.

"Hot damn," Maxine got a good look at Shizuma, Esmeralda however did notice her staring at Shizuma and instinctively held her arm as they walked down and gave Maxine an annoyed look and even Miyuki stared at Maxine, then raised an eyebrow at her, slightly annoyed.

"You look beautiful Shizuma, and you too Esmeralda. Are you two going somewhere?"

Shizuma nodded, "Mera wants to take me dancing."

Esmeralda smiled, "And I know just the place."

Miyuki was surprised, "I wasn't aware you liked dancing?"

"Thought I'd give it a try," Esmeralda replied, "And drag my Shizi with me, anit that right Shi-zu-ma!"

Shizuma replied with a kiss, "You bet, just don't complain that your feet start to hurt." She giggled.

"Dude whatever I'm not the one wearing heels."

"Well I'll see you two love birds later." Shizuma opened the door.

"Shizuma!" Miyuki almost snapped at Shizuma, she was not expecting her to say that but she should have as Miyuki's entire face went red.

Shizuma walked outside with a laugh, Esmeralda stuck her head back in and said, "Oh, dude we'll be gone for a loooong time, so you two will have the house all to yourselves so diviertanse!"

"Mera! Come on!" Miyuki turned away, hiding her flushed face as Esmeralda closed the door with her laughter fading out but not before she gave Maxine one more annoyed look which Maxine saw.

Once the door closed, Maxine began to laugh.

"Shut up Max!"

"Wha? I didn't do nuthin," She said, "But I gotta ask, why is she givin me this death glare?"

Miyuki looked at Maxine, "Esmeralda?"

"Yea."

Miyuki composed herself, "That's because she feels jealous whenever someone looks at Shizuma."

"Say wha? Really?"

Miyuki nodded, "Well, that's how its been recently, she's been very needy and she easily gets jealous right now. Shizuma assures me that it's a whole phase she's going through because they're about to get married."

"Well congrats to dem," Maxine smiled at her.

"Honestly, I've never seen Shizuma so happy before."

Maxine opened two cans of beer and handed one to Miyuki, "So wha, she was a loner or somethin?"

"Not exactly, she had her heart broken a long while ago."

"Ah, love will do dat to ya." She took a swig.

Miyuki looked at her for a while, "You ever... been in love?" Miyuki asked as the two took a seat on the sofa, and turned on the radio.

"Yea, I have." Maxine replied taking another swig.

"Really? Even now?"

"Nah, not anymore man, would it bother you if I was?" she smirked.

Miyuki's face flushed once more, "N-no, just curious is all."

"Ah, a'ight, just wonderin since Shizuma called us love birds."

"Max I swear don't you start!" Miyuki shot back.

"Or what babe?" she was now really close to Miyuki's face and she swore her face got really hot, but she had no answer and when Maxine didn't get one she sat back on her side, "Tell ya da truth, my past relationships weren't serious."

"How come?" Miyuki asked her as she finally took a drink.

"I dunno, just couldn't see myself with them at the time, all the girls I dated jus'… I dunno, couldn't do it, and the last one I had was jus' for fun."

"Do you not see yourself with anyone?"

Maxine smirked once more as she glanced at Miyuki, "I dunno, there could be a girl close by."

"Close?" Miyuki didn't know why but the way she said that, made her heart beat a little faster, "Would there… be anything serious with this girl?"

"Well I dunno, she does seem like the serious type a'ight." Maxine took a swig, "So maybe."

"I see."

Maxine looked at the radio, "What the hell is dis man?" she stood up and walked up to it after it started playing a song that wasn't really up to Maxine's liking.

"That would be classical music?"

"You like dis?" Maxine asked.

"Of course I do."

"Man… this bores the hell outta me sweetheart, I'm surprised you can listen to it."

"It relaxes me." Miyuki shot back, "You should give it a chance, maybe you'll like it?"

"I doubt dat." Maxine finished her beer and opened up her other one.

"Just try it." Miyuki playfully pushed her, "It's not going to kill you."

Maxine chuckled and looked at her, "A'ight, tell ya what, I listen to one of yours and you listen to one of mine. Deal?"

"Deal." Miyuki smiled and the two sat down to experience each other's taste in music and kept drinking more beer. The two kept enjoying themselves well into the night, even going as far as getting more beer, even surprising Maxine by how much Miyuki drank and she was sure that Miyuki was not a drinker by any means or she just assumed Miyuki just wanted to forget about her day at work.

Maxine looked at her, "Ya know babe, I didn' take ya for a drinker." She giggled as she watched Miyuki down another one.

"No, I'm not,"

Maxine could see she probably drank more then she could handle.

"Something about today, I just HATED it," she said, "I was sooo bored at work, and I just wanted to leave and I have so many people come to me to look over papers and crap… I'm so tired of it."

"Wha? Like they too lazy to do their own work? Is dat it?" Maxine asked.

"I think so, they always come to me to look over things, maybe they assume I love to work."

Maxine smirked, "Don'chu?"

Miyuki chuckled, "Don't you start that with me again." She playfully shoved her.

"Nah but seriously, tell'em to fuck off Miyuki, let dem do their own damn work."

"I should, shouldn't I." Miyuki giggled as she almost finished her current beer, "but then I would have problems."

"who gives a fuck babe, you certainly shouldn't. Just cuz you good at what you do shouldn't mean you should do their shit for them."

Miyuki smiled at her, but Maxine could see she was about to pass out any second now and it made her laugh softly.

"You know something Max…"

"Yea?"

Before Miyuki could even say anything, she practically face planted on Maxine's lap and was out like a light and Maxine still had that smile on her face as she kept laughing softly.

"Good talk sweetheart." Maxine said as she looked down seeing Miyuki sleeping.

* * *

After making Miyuki be as comfortable as she could on the sofa, Maxine cleaned up whatever they had on the table, all the cans and snacks. She retrieved a blanket that was on the chair and placed it over Miyuki, "Ya know something Miyuki..." Maxine stared at the sleeping Miyuki and gently parted Miyuki's soft blue hair over her ear, "The more I look at ya, the more beautiful you are." she smiled then without wanting to disturb her further she left the room and walked outside to her bike.

"Hey Maxine."

Maxine turned around and saw both Shizuma and Esmeralda coming back.

"Sup girls." She got on her motorcycle.

"Did you and Miyuki have a good time?" Esmeralda asked.

"We sure did," she smiled, "Jus' keep an eye on her when she wakes up tomorra, she's gonna have one hell of a hangover."

"good to know," Esmeralda kissed Shizuma, "I'll wait for you upstairs." She went on ahead as Shizuma stayed behind.

"Can I tell you something Maxine."

"Sure, what up babe." Maxine leaned towards her motorcycle.

"I just want to say thank you."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For helping Miyuki loosen up a little."

"Oh dat? Nah don' worry 'bout it."

"No, I have to thank you, you are doing what I could never do for her… as much as I tried too. You have no idea how much she works and its like she's possessed, she never takes a break and most times I don't know how much she can handle, she even worked nonstop at the school we both went too."

"Blame her idiot parents." Maxine replied.

"I do… all the time, if it weren't for them, Miyuki could've had a much more fun life."

Maxine nodded, "Yea, ever since she was little right, she told me 'bout dat."

Shizuma took a few steps closer to her, "So thank you, when you're not around she looks so different, that seriousness she has or that presence, it's almost like it's going away and I know she has you to thank for."

Maxine chuckled, "No one should be forced to go through with what she went through, but again you don' have to thank me. I'm jus' glad I can help her have a little fun, she's been a great friend… a friend I've never had growing up, she's one of kind I'll tell ya."

Shizuma smiled, "Are you interested in her?" she was just going to be blunt about it.

Maxine was a little surprised by that question, "Like… romantically?" Shizuma nodded, "I dunno…" she began to smile, "I think so…"

"Good to hear," Shizuma smiled at her, "I promise I won't tell."

"Ya better not babe," she laughed, "A'ight, I better get home, have a good one."

"You too."

Maxine revved up her bike and was gone, just as quickly as Shizuma made her way back inside and headed to her girlfriend who was more than likely feeling a little jealously over her talking with Maxine… but Shizuma just loved to take advantage of that.

Shizuma looked at Miyuki who was sleeping on the sofa and smiled knowing that Miyuki would soon be happy, just like she always wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Her motorcycle roared as it crossed the finish line, while the other racers trailed behind her by seconds. Maxine brought her bike around and back to the sidelines where her friend was waiting for her with a cold beer.

"Daayum girl! Dat was some sweet drivin!" He handed Maxine the beer but she didn't drink it, at least not right away, she merely just sat there like she was in a deep thought.

"You a'ight girl?"

Maxine leaned towards her motorcycle.

"Yo Maxi?" He waved his hand in front of her face to get her to react.

"wha?" She looked at him.

"You a'ight?"

"I dunno." She said, "Come on, lets go."

"Um a'ight, you sure you don't want to stay?"

Maxine looked around, seeing a lot of other bikers drinking and having a good time, another keeping a look out in case of police officers and most of the racers upset that they lost.

"Nah, lets go."

He nodded, "You mind taken me back to my shop?"

"Sure…"

He got on the motorcycle and Maxine drove away from the city, back to the grassy field now lit up by the moonlight. After a long drive the workshop came into view and with a push of a button, Maxine drove inside the garage and Dee walked towards a small fridge and grabbed another beer while Maxine lit up a cigarette.

"Yo so what's on yo mind girl? You were really quiet back there." He asked as he took a swig.

Maxine was quiet for a moment, then looked at him, "Dee… I want out."

"What?" That got his attention.

"All this bullshit, Da races, all of it… I want out."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute, why?! You're one of the best racers, why do you want to quit?"

Maxine sighed, "I met someone man… and… I think she may be the one."

Dee looked at her, "You mean you leavin all this because of a woman?"

"Yea, dat's exactly what I'm sayin." She said, "I want out… Just one crash, one fuck up and I'm fucked, and I don't want that anymore... not if I have her to look forward to in my life."

"Fuckin A… you serious 'bout dis?"

Maxine nodded, "I want to be with her… and I'm telling her everything."

Dee sat in front of her, "Ya realize dat dis can backfire on you right? She might not wan' nuthin' to do wit'chu."

"I know dat brotha… but she deserves to know."

Dee stood up, "Damn it girl, all the girls you messed around with, a shit ton you slept with—"

"Okay calm your shit brotha," she chuckled, "Only had three girls."

"Well yea, all dis shit and now dis, dis is the girl that turns you around?"

"Yea she did, she's different Dee… I've never been more serious 'bout someone."

He looked at her then nodded, "Ya take care of yo'self 'ight girl." He extended his hand, and Maxine reached for it with a smile, "Yer always welcome back girl."

"Thanks Dee," They did their usual handshake, "I'll cya later Dee."

"I'm gonna miss ya on the streets racin." Maxine said nothing but chuckle, "Here, what you won." He handed her share of the money and with that, Maxine got back on her bike, "Don' be a stranga Maxi." and then she drove away.

* * *

Maxine made it home with no problem and entered her apartment, she threw her jacket on the counter and stopped in the middle of her room. She looked around, seeing it in such a filthy state and sighed as she began to softly laugh for what she was about to do, "What did you do to me Miyuki." She said as she began to clean up her home.

After hours into the night, Maxine was finally done and looked around and this time everything was where it should be. Floors were nice and clean, all her clothes where either in the closet or her basket and her kitchen was sparkling. She cracked open a cold beer and chugged it down after a long night of cleaning, it was already about to be five in the morning or rather it already was five in the morning.

After Maxine looked at the clock she finally began to yawn, "Fuck me…" She took off all her clothes except for her usual underwear and tank-top and tossed her other clothes on the chair and threw herself on her bed.

* * *

 _ **Six hours later**_

-"Am I crazy for thinking like this Shizuma?"- Miyuki asked as she leaned towards her desk and crossed her arms.

-"Not at all Miyuki, despite the kind of person Maxine looks like, I can tell she's a good person."-

Miyuki looked up at her, -"It's just… I've never really been in a relationship… besides ours."-

Shizuma only chuckled, -"Oh come on Miyuki, even then it was still an experience for the both of us. But I think this will be good for you."-

-"I'm not sure…"-

Shizuma sat on the desk, -"Alright, so what do you feel like doing?"-

Miyuki stayed quiet for a long time till she finally said, -"I don't know…"-

-"I think you do Miyuki, you just don't want to admit it."- Shizuma smirked, -"Because I so knew you were in to her."- She giggled as Miyuki's face flushed red.

-"Please don't start that Shizuma."-

-"Alright I won't do that… for now,"- Shizuma reached for Miyuki's hand, -"I still remember what you told me, you said you wanted to find your own happiness, and let me tell you princess, its knocking on your door and all you got to do is answer it."-

-"I'm afraid."-

Shizuma pulled up a chair and sat right next to Miyuki and held her, -"Afraid of what?"-

-That I won't be a good girlfriend."-

Shizuma laughed softly, -"You worry too much princess, you'll be fine and so will she."-

-"And if I'm not?"-

-"Miyuki you have got to stop, you won't mess up or anything. You have to get that out of your head because I know that this girl is the best thing to happen in your life and I'm positive she feels the same."-

-"I still don't understand how she could… we're way to different."-

Shizuma chuckled, -"Do you have to question everything? It doesn't matter how different you two are, what matters how you two feel for each other, if you accept who she is then that's perfect because if she accepts you for you then you got yourself a wonderful girlfriend Miyuki and hell maybe she might even like you, maybe even loves you," she smirked, "But you have to go out there and give it a shot."-

Miyuki rested her head on Shizuma's shoulder, -"I guess I'll see what happens… I'm going to her home tonight."-

-"That's great, movie night?"-

-"Something like that."-

-"As long as you don't make her listen to your music."- She giggled and when Miyuki didn't even respond, Shizuma stopped making a sound, -"You made her listen to your music didn't you?"-

-"Well…"-

-"Please tell me it went well, cause your music can really put some people off… besides me or Mera."-

Miyuki sat up straight, -"Well it was more of a show and tell, she listened to mine and I listened to her music."-

-"Oh, did it go well?"-

Miyuki smiled, -"Surprisingly well, not sure she liked it but it didn't bother her either."-

Shizuma seemed to sigh in relief, -"Well it's something."-

After chatting for quite some time, Miyuki looked at the clock and saw her shift was finally coming to an end, -"I have to get going to Max's house."-

-"No problem,"- The two stood up, -"I have to go to the studio, I promised Mera I'd go watch her violin practice."-

-"How's that coming along?"-

-"Well enough, she has a show next week."-

-"That's wonderful,"- The two stepped outside, -"And your wedding?-

-"We're going to get married after this show, when we come back of course and I was going to have you be right there by my side when we do."-

-"I wouldn't have it any other way,"- the two embraced, -"Arigato, for coming to visit me."-

-"Anytime Miyuki, figured you were bored in there,"- Shizuma pulled her in for another hug, -"You need anything just call me okay."-

-"I will."- Miyuki watched as Shizuma got in her car and drove off, waving her goodbye. Miyuki then got in her own car and made her drive to Maxine's house to spend more time with her.

* * *

Maxine heard knocking at her door and with a smile she walked to it and opened, "Yo! Sup babe, was wonderin when you'd get here." She pulled Miyuki in and hugged her.

"It's great to see you too Max." Miyuki however noticed something, she looked around her home.

"I uh… finally cleaned the apartment for a change."

Miyuki looked at Maxine, "Where did you put the steam shovel when you were done?"

Maxine stared at her, "Oh dat is cute Miyuki."

"I try." she shot back with a laugh.

"My place wasn' dat dirty." Maxine threw back.

"You know I'm just joking around."

"Oh I know you are babe," Maxine then practically threw herself on Miyuki and began to fake wrestle with her.

"Maxi stop!" Miyuki couldn't help but laugh as Maxine pretended to have her in a headlock.

"Never!"

Miyuki then began to go with it as she slipped out and jumped on Maxine's back and grabbed her in a sleeper hold, "And she's got her in the sleeper!" She said.

Maxine grabbed her arms, "Oh hell no!" she began to pivot her body in an attempt to get Miyuki off but she only laughed at Maxine's attempt as it was pointless due to Miyuki having her legs wrapped around Maxine's waist.

"Give it up Maxi!" Miyuki shouted as she continued to fake wrestle with her.

"No way man!" She then gripped Miyuki's arms and shoulder flipped Miyuki onto the couch, letting out a shriek as she fell on the soft cushions then Maxine jumped on Miyuki and pinned her, "One, two, three!" Maxine then stood up and raised her arms up triumphantly, "And Maxine is da winna!"

"Oh no!" Miyuki jumped on her back once more, "You cheated! You counted way to fast!"

"I wouldn' call it cheatin," She smirked as Miyuki got off her.

Miyuki fixed up her hair, "I want a rematch later."

Maxine laughed, "You got it babe."

"So movie time?"

Maxine nodded, "Movie time. Pick us a good one."

"Alright." Miyuki walked over to the drawer under the TV and knelt down then went through the selection, "How about this one?"

"Looks good, lets watch it."

After inserting the movie in and grabbing some snacks and a couple of beers which were mostly for Maxine, the two sat down and watched it. The two laughed at all the same parts of the movie and were enjoying the entire movie while they snacked on some popcorn.

"Ima go grab another brewski," She stood up, "Want one?"

"Sure." Miyuki watched Maxine go to the fridge, all the while staring at her butt and it took Miyuki a while to realize she was and turned away with a red hue on her face.

"There ya go," she placed it on the table, though before she could even sit down Miyuki immediately sprang up and jumped her.

"Rematch!"

She grabbed her and Maxine was not expecting that and went tumbling down with a yelp, with Miyuki going down with her.

The two hit the floor but Maxine couldn't help but laugh, "One, two three!" Miyuki kept Maxine's hands pinned as she counted, "Now I win!"

"Well look at you, cheatin already."

Miyuki gasped, "Me? cheating? I don't cheat."

"Sure you don'," She then struggled to break free from Miyuki's grip, and she was using her weight to keep her pinned.

"You're not getting away that easily."

However Maxine stopped and looked at her with a smirk, "What if I told ya dat… I actually like being like this." she said.

"What?"

That moment was all Maxine needed to turn the tables, and flipped her over, now she held Miyuki down, "Well lookie here, now I got ya where I want ya."

"No fair!"

Maxine laughed, "How is this not fair?" She leaned in closer, "This is totally fair, and there's nothin you can do 'bout it." She drew in closer, "And you can't stop me from doing this." She whispered.

Miyuki knew what was going to happen, her face got hotter and actually slipped away from Maxine's grip, "I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"… I uh need to use your bathroom."

"oh… a'ight," She let her go and Miyuki rushed to the bathroom.

Maxine however was confused, did she not want too?

While she was in the bathroom, Maxine took off her jacket, her long sleeved shirt and was now in her tanktop and sat back down on the couch too cool off a little.

Miyuki however was splashing water on her face, it just felt extremely hot over what she knew was about to happen, but she couldn't do it. her heart was beating fast and she just didn't feel ready, and at the same time afraid, afraid of committing to something like this and didn't want to hurt Maxine because of it.

-"I can't… I can't do this…"- She ran her hand down her face, she just didn't have what it took and unlike Shizuma, she just didn't have the confidence to go for it.

She stepped out of the bathroom and saw Maxine sitting there, waiting for her and why couldn't Miyuki take her eyes off her, now that she was in a sleeveless she couldn't help but stare, and the way her jeans clung to her, just made it more difficult.

"I'm sorry… I'm going to go."

"Wait what? Why?" Maxine stood up, "You not havin fun sweetheart?"

"It's not that… I'm just going to go… I don't feel comfortable over all…this."

"Is dat really why you leavin?" She asked and followed Miyuki to the door.

"Yes. I don't want—"

"Want what?" she backed Miyuki into the corner, using her arms like barriers so she wouldn't ran away.

"I just… don't feel like I'm ready."

Maxine leaned in, "Are you sure dat's really why? Or are you afraid? Because you shouldn'," Maxine was now close to Miyuki's face.

"I'm afraid…"

Maxine chuckled softly, "Don' be, Just listen to what you feel babe," with her finger she gently lifted Miyuki's chin so their eyes could meet, "Ya know… you really are beautiful Miyuki, I love everythin 'bout you."

"Please… don't tease me." she replied gently.

"I'm not teasin, I really do mean it," Their lips were now mere centimeters from touching, "I really want you in my life. I've been so happy when you're with me."

"Really?"

Maxine responded by pressing her lips on Miyuki's.

Miyuki resisted a little bit, surprised by the sudden kiss but eventually she gave in, she returned the kiss lovingly and felt herself letting go, she wrapped her arms around Maxine, one hand running down her back.

Maxine held her lovingly, she ran her fingers through Miyuki's blue hair as she did and the two slowly sank to the floor as they kissed, neither one wanting to break their hold only separating to breathe.

Miyuki felt like she was melting as they kissed, she could feel everything from it, and it told her that Maxine did mean everything she said and how she felt about her, this was truly the best moment of her life and did not want it to end.

Maxine's hand was beginning to go up her leg to a more sensitive region, and Miyuki knew what was going to happen or what she wanted to do but grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Wait…" She whispered, "… I'm not…"

"Shit… my bad, got a little carried away." Maxine replied with a slight chuckle.

"It's okay." Miyuki said as she stared into her green orbs, "Just…"

Maxine knew what she wanted to say and pressed her lips on her once more as they continued their passionate kiss. For once, the two were truly happy as they held each other in their arms and enjoyed every moment they were together like this.

"You'll never have to be afraid with me." Maxine gently said as they resumed their loving moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She closed the door behind her and softly exhaled as a big smile formed across her face and placed her hand by her heart. Miyuki almost felt dizzy, she was in love and now she knew it was true the moment she kissed Maxine. She traced her lips with her finger, it was like she could still feel her lips against hers and she wanted more.

"Miyuki?"

She turned to her right seeing Esmeralda coming out the room.

"Mira a que hora vuelves," She chuckled, "you must have had a freakin good time huh."

"You can say that." Miyuki replied as she ran her hand through her blue hair.

"oh I so got to tell Shizuma!"

"Wait a minute! Mera!" but it was too late as she ran out the room, Miyuki could only face palm, she didn't want to say anything but she was too overwhelmed with this warm feeling in her heart. She didn't know how to explain it but it was like the spark in her heart had turned into a flame and she leaned against the door, she truly wanted to hold Maxine in her arms again.

"So is what my litt— I mean, is it true what Mera said Miyuki." Shizuma walked into the room with Esmeralda following behind her, but the moment she locked eyes with Miyuki, that was all she needed to see, Shizuma knew everything she needed to know. Shizuma smiled warmly and embraced Miyuki, neither one needing to say anything as Shizuma could read her lifelong friend like a book and was truly happy for her.

Esmeralda smiled at them and walked up to them and joined in the hug, she too was happy for Miyuki. Though she hoped she could at least tell them how it went.

* * *

 _ **One week later…**_

Maxine huffed in that last puff on her cigarette before she finished it, then grabbed her packet of cigerattes, "a'ight a'ight dat's it, no more." She walked over to her trash bin and was about to toss them in but stopped, "No wait… dat won' do." She then walked over to her balcony and looked over the entire city as she was so high up. She looked at her packet one more time, almost hesitating then reluctantly threw them over the balcony and watched them fall to the ground.

"No more, I'm done." But now that she did that, she was getting the urge to go get them and it took every ounce of strength to power through that sensation.

"Fuck me!" Now she was regretting it, but at the same time she wanted to quit… for Miyuki, that's why she was doing it but she knew it was going to be way too difficult.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

She opened the door, and was truly happy to see, "Miyuki! Sup babe!" she embraced her, and Miyuki returned it lovingly and she wasted no time to feel Maxine's lips as the two kissed.

She pulled back noticing that taste, "Were you smoking again?"

"Yea…" She took a few steps back, "I uh, I'm quittin and dat was my last one."

"Really? That's great!" Miyuki held her hands.

"Not for me, I mean… fuck, I just tossed dem out a while ago and now I want one."

Miyuki wrapped her arms around her, "Quitting something like this will never be easy but I'll be here for you. Just try to be strong."

"Easier said then done."

Miyuki then pulled out something from her bag, "Here, this is for you. Maybe it might take your mind off." She handed the box to her.

"Wha' is dis?" She looked at it.

"Open it silly."

Maxine undid the seal and opened it, seeing a black cloth but when she pulled out the entire thing it was a black dress and there were matching high heels in it.

"Da fuck is this?"

Miyuki laughed, "For one, it's a dress and two, you're coming with me to go see Esmeralda's concert."

"Say what?!"

Miyuki nodded, "Esmeralda is a dear friend, and it'd be nice to show her some support."

"So then what's da point of the dress man!?"

"You have to dress for the event."

Maxine couldn't stop staring at it… not once has she worn something like this, "Are you fuckin serious."

"Yup."

"Oh fuck me!" Miyuki could only laugh at seeing how emotionally destroyed it made Maxine feel, "When's da stupid show?" she asked.

"Tonight."

"Fuckin… a'ight," she practically gave up as Miyuki only laughed.

"Oh and we'll be taking my car."

"What?" Maxine turned her head to look at her.

"Don't you think it would look rather wrong, to drive a motorcycle with this dress."

"Wrong?"

"Well… the dress isn't exactly long."

Maxine held the dress at arms length to fully look at it and she was right, the dress would probably reach above her knees.

"So wha'chu mean? That everyone would see my ass if I were to drive my bike?"

Miyuki's face flushed, "Well you don't have to say it like that!"

"Why you gettin nervous man?" Maxine smirked, "You thought 'bout it didn'chu?"

"No!" Miyuki turned away, maybe she should have chosen her words better or at least in a way where Maxine wouldn't turn it into this.

Maxine laughed and laid the dress on the chair, "A'ight a'ight, we'll take your car babe, because if there's anyone that can look at my ass, dat be you sweetheart."

"Maxine!"

"What?" She kept laughing, "Don' pretend like you don', Shizuma told me she's caught you doin dat."

-"Shizuma, I swear I'm going to kill you!"- Miyuki cursed her in her own native language.

Maxine could only assume that she was telling Shizuma off and it just kept getting funnier for her, "Look don' worry 'bout it man," She wrapped her arm around Miyuki, "I'll wear this stupid dress and we'll go to that show, and we'll take your car, no big deal babe."

"Fine," Miyuki exhaled, "At least try it on and see if it fits."

"Fuck no." Maxine quickly shot back, "I'll wear it when its time, besides it looks like it fits."

"Alright fair enough, though it'll probably make me really sad since I wont get to see you in it right now." Miyuki turned her back and took a few steps away.

"Oh my god! Are you tryin to guilt trip me?!" Though Maxine couldn't see it, Miyuki was smirking the entire time and when she turned her around, her expression changed so fast that Maxine had no idea.

"No of course not, I just… really wanted to see how you looked in that."

"Muthafu…" She grabbed the dress, "Fine! I wear da damn thing!"

"You don't have too, we can just wait till its time to go."

Maxine turned around, "Fuck no! now I'm wearin dis stupid thing!" she shut the door behind her, leaving Miyuki laughing quietly as she waited for Maxine to change.

* * *

Time had finally arrived and it was time to go to Esmeralda's performance and even though Miyuki managed to convince Maxine to wear the dress, she had not expected for Maxine to lock herself in her room. Though fortunately Miyuki had brought her own clothes to change into for the show tonight and did so while Maxine changed into hers.

"Maxine come on out, we have to go."

"No! I look so stupid in dis!" she shouted behind the door.

Miyuki chuckled, "I bet you'll look fine, let me see."

"Fuck me…" She unlocked the door and stepped out. Miyuki was stunned as her eyes traced every bit of Maxine's body in that dress and how beautiful she looked. The black dress complemented her body quite nicely; it had an exposed back and her neck length chestnut brown hair was nicely brushed.

Maxine scratched her head, "I look stupid right?"

Miyuki almost had to pick her jaw off the floor, "Not at all, you look beautiful."

"Shut up." Maxine turned her head away, a slight red hue on her cheeks.

"Well I'll be damned," Miyuki smirked, "I don't think I've seen you blush before."

"I'm not blushin, shut up!"

Miyuki walked up to her, and turned her head to look into her eyes, "This is rather cute of you." But before Maxine could respond, Miyuki had pressed her lips on hers and it helped comfort Maxine into her new getup.

"Ya know I'm gonna get you back later right."

"Yeah I know." Miyuki smiled, one Maxine returned as she leaned forward and kissed her again.

They began to walk but Miyuki without even having to look at her quickly said, "Max, get those boots off and wear the heels."

Maxine groaned, "Are you serious?"

Miyuki turned to look at her, "Yes." Those knee high boots looked out of place with the dress Maxine was wearing and she took them off and slipped into her heels.

"Fuckin A, these are not comfortable."

Miyuki nodded, "You'll get used— no, they're not."

With that the two left and drove over to the place where Esmeralda would be performing.

* * *

Maxine watched on as Esmeralda played her violin, for the most part Maxine was just bored and as she had always told Miyuki; this wasn't her type of music.

However as Esmeralda began to get into her groove as she began twirl and then started to dance while she played her violin, Maxine could already see how she was in her own world as she played. She just had to respect how much Esmeralda loved this, Maxine could see how much this meant to her and in a way it reminded her how much she loved to ride her motorcycle, she too felt so much joy just as Esmeralda does with her violin.

The more she listened to Esmeralda play the more Maxine began to accept the music she played, while she still didn't like it she no longer hated it as she used too.

"Enjoying yourself?" Miyuki whispered.

"I guess," She looked around, "Where's Shizuma? Shouldn't she be here?"

Miyuki looked at Esmeralda, "She is, she's backstage looking over Esmeralda," She smiled as Esmeralda was now truly lost in her own music, "Shizuma gets the best seats in the house."

"Lucky her." Maxine took a look around, "Alotta people showed up."

"Oh yeah, Esmeralda really got a lot of people hooked to her music."

"She just exploded?"

"Yeah she did." Miyuki still remembered first meeting Esmeralda, a girl who had nothing and now looking at her, she was truly happy for her.

Maxine didn't say anything else, she could see how important all this was to all of them and mostly for Esmeralda. So she just kicked back and relaxed as she waited for this concert to end and enjoyed her time with Miyuki.

* * *

 _ **Two days later…**_

Maxine drove her bike all the way to Shizuma's home, hoping to see Miyuki there but knowing her she was still at work and would just wait for her to get back.

As she drove she was happy her feet were no longer sore from having worn those heels at the concert. It was strange, for the most part she was just sitting down and walking after the concert, accompanying Miyuki as she talked to a few people and that was it and her feet were killing her not to mention that she wasn't used to walking in heels so she had a harder time.

She pulled up and parked her bike then walked up the steps, and knocked on the door.

The door opened up, "Yo Maxine!" Esmeralda smiled as she shook Maxine's hand.

"Sup Mel."

"Not much, you?" She smiled.

"Pretty much da same man, jus' gonna take Miyuki out for some fun."

"Oh I'll bet," she giggled, "come on in, I'll go get her for you." Maxine was slightly confused by that, wasn't she at work?

Maxine looked around the home as she waited patiently and it didn't take long till she heard footsteps coming down.

"Max!"

Maxine turned around and Miyuki practically leapt into Maxine's arms as they embraced.

"I missed ya too sweetheart."

Miyuki tightened her hold on Maxine, "So did I… I actually skipped work to see you right now."

"Well well well," Maxine laughed, "I think you're spendin too much time with me, I'm bein a bad influence on ya man."

"That's not true…"

"Oh dat so." She smirked, "Well It's a good thing I have a special day planned for us."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry 'bout it." She looked at Esmeralda, "Say hi to Shizuma for me."

"I will."

"Oh by the way Mel, when's da wedding?"

Esmeralda smiled warmly, just thinking about it made her heart flutter, "It's the day after tomorrow."

"Well holy shit, y'all gonna have your hands full." She walked up and hugged Esmeralda, "Congrats man."

"Gracias." Esmeralda ran her hand through her own hair, "So uh you gonna be there at the wedding?"

"Wouldn't miss it sweetie." Maxine smiled at her, "Well I'll cya tomorra Mel, gotta go… do things to Miyuki if ya know what I'm sayin."

Esmeralda laughed, "Dude I so get it, go have fun."

She walked back to Miyuki, "Ready to go babe?"

"Yeah I am, where we going?"

Maxine smirked, "It's a surprise."

"Oh no." Miyuki shook her head as she laughed, then got on the motorcycle as Maxine revved it up.

"Oh by the way sweetheart, here." She reached into the leather bag on her bike and pulled out a shiny, sleek, new blue helmet with a flame design on it, "Dis is for you."

"It's pretty."

"Yea, had it made just for you."

Miyuki slipped it on, "It fits nicely."

"Good to hear, ya like it?"

"Love it."

"Ya wanna drive babe?"

Miyuki laughed, "Unless you want to crash horribly, I'll leave that to you for now as I don't have enough practice yet."

"Don'cha worry, I'll make a biker outta you, hell I may even get you your own bike."

"No need to do that," She chuckled, "It would probably just sit there collecting dust."

"Shame." She revved the bike and the two took off to where ever Maxine had planned for the two of them.

* * *

After a somewhat long drive, Maxine could see her destination getting close and Miyuki however had rested her head on Maxine's back as they drove to it.

"We're here babe."

Miyuki lifted her head and saw Maxine driving on sand, and she kept going past a few rocks and cliffs.

"The beach?"

"Oh yea man, but not just any place. there's a special spot dat I know where no one and I mean no one ever goes too."

"Really?"

"Yea."

After a moment, they made it to just that spot and from the looks of it Maxine already had everything set up. A campfire that was ready to light up, a cooler box with their drinks in it and amongst a few other things like a radio and a large blanket set up for them to sit on.

"See, no one knows about dis spot." Maxine turned off her bike and the two walked towards it, "Just to prove it to ya, I had this set up before I went for ya and it's still here."

"I can see that, I'm surprised."

"Yea, sometimes I'd come up here when I didn' want to be found."

Miyuki stood next to her as Maxine began to light the campfire, "Why is that?"

"Ah ya know, people piss me off or I just don' want to deal with them and rather be alone, so I come here and chill."

"Does that happen often?"

"Nah, not as often as it used to it." The fire finally started up and Maxine set up a small grill to cook some food.

Miyuki reached into the cooler and pulled out a beer for herself and Maxine.

"Ya read my mind babe."

"I figured you'd need one."

Maxine was about to open it but stopped, "Actually, I'll drink this later." She reached towards the radio and turned it on, and a awesome rock jam was playing, "Oh hell yea! Dat's my jam!" She pulled Miyuki to her feet, "Come on sweetheart."

Though as much as Miyuki tried, she didn't really know how to even attempt to dance to rock music but she tried anyway despite how awkward she looked.

"Yea! Dat's it, blow some steam babe!"

"Oh of course, cause I totally don't look stupid right now." Miyuki could only watch as Maxine actually had rhythm as she danced to this type of music and wish she could do the same.

"Oh come on, ya doin fine." She laughed much to Miyuki's dismay and proceeded to have fun while their food cooked.

The sun was already going past the horizon as its orange glow slowly faded and began to eat their food as they talked. The sun had finally gone down, as the moon had taken its place and the small area was now lit by the campfire which Maxine kept fueled with more wood.

"Told ya, no one ever comes here."

"Yeah you weren't kidding."

Maxine leaned back as she looked out to the waves.

"We should start going back before it gets late."

"Get back?" Maxine laughed, "Oh we anit goin back babe."

"What?"

Maxine rose to her knees and removed her jacket, "Because tonight, I want it to be special for ya."

"W-what do mean?" Miyuki watched her remove her shirt, now in her bra.

"Wha' does it look like babe." She said softly, and Miyuki's face was getting hot and more so since she's never seen Maxine like this.

Maxine then straddled herself on Miyuki, she then grabbed Miyuki's hands and placed them on her waist, then began to kiss her once more.

As fast as Miyuki's heart was beating, she was slowly losing herself and her hands began to go up, feeling Maxine's skin under her hands. The smoothness of her skin was already making her go crazy, though she also felt the rough parts of her scars from her accident.

However Miyuki began to feel something, "W-wait."

"Hmm?" Maxine stopped and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm... I'm not ready…"

Maxine chuckled, "sshh," she kissed her, "Ya can't be scared forever sweetheart, how else are you gonna experience some nice things in your life." She then unbuttoned her jeans and stood up, "Go ahead."

"What?"

"I anit takin dem off," she giggled, "You gonna do it."

"I—what?!"

"Dat's right." She smiled, "Consider it payback for makin me wear dat dress."

"You're terrible."

"I'm only kiddin babe. but go ahead, I trust ya." Miyuki nervously reached for her jeans and unzipped them then slowly pulled them down. Now Maxine was in just her underwear and Miyuki couldn't keep her eyes off her.

Maxine smirked, "See something ya like babe?" she then crawled on all fours to Miyuki, now going past her slightly and her bum was close to Miyuki's face and she was just speechless, "It's okay to touch ya know."

It actually took a moment but Miyuki's hand found its way to Maxine's butt and ran them down her legs. She turned around and the two continued to kiss, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay… this is just too much for me, I've never done something like this." Miyuki said but Maxine responded by removing Miyuki's shirt.

"I promise you somethin babe, I'll make your first time special."

Before Miyuki knew it, the two were making passionate love together by the campfire and there was nothing else in the world but them, in a wonderful moment.

True to her word, Miyuki's first time was amazing and full of passion and she loved every moment of it, the two were at it for a long while before they fell asleep in each other's arms with nothing but the gentle sounds of the campfire and waves lulling them to sleep and luckily Maxine had set up extra blankets as a just in case.

But this moment meant the world to Miyuki and she wouldn't trade it for anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Miyuki felt the chilly breeze on her face as she opened her eyes, she looked around seeing the campfire was nothing but a few glowing embers now and the sound of the waves in the distance. She looked ahead and saw that the sun was just about ready to rise in the sky as the orange glow was starting to show itself.

But what really made her smile was the beautiful woman next to her, still sleeping soundly after the wonderful thing they did last night, a night she will never forget.

Miyuki slowly leaned towards Maxine, then pressed her lips on hers to kiss her lovingly and perhaps give her a nice wake up call.

Maxine moaned softly as her eyes fluttered slowly, "Mmm, is it mornin already?" she took in a big breath of fresh air as Miyuki looked her over.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Fuck… what time did we sleep?"

"I don't remember, but we didn't sleep long."

Maxine rubbed her face, then looked at Miyuki, "So wanna take a dip in the water?"

"Hell no, I have no intention of freezing in there."

Maxine then smirked then laid back down, "Then how 'bout some more sugar?" She gently pulled Miyuki on top of her, pressing their bare bodies against each other and began to kiss lovingly.

All was going well till the sun's orange glow began to bother Maxine then Miyuki, "Fuck me," She turned on her side.

"Shame, I was really relaxed too."

"Same here," Maxine sighed, "So what's da plan for today?"

"For one, go back home and take a shower."

"Ah, dat's no problem, my dad's home is close by we can just use that."

"Are you sure? I mean is it okay?"

Maxine nodded, "Hell yea it is, besides I wan' my little sister to meet you."

The two got dressed and packed everything they could in the leather bags on Maxine's bike, "What about the rest of the stuff out here?"

"I'll come back for it later." Maxine replied and she revved the bike, and just as Miyuki was about to sit on the bike Maxine immediately grabbed her hand, "Ah ah."

"What?"

"You're drivin today sweetheart."

"What?!"

Maxine nodded, "Mmhm," she giggled, "You need some practice man."

"No this is not a good idea."

"Oh shut up babe," she laughed, "Now get your ass on." She pulled her to the front all while keeping a warm smile on her face, "You'll do fine, jus' don' doubt yourself."

Miyuki gripped the bars, "You're going to tell me where to do go right?"

Maxine nodded, "Yeah I am." She then placed her hands on Miyuki's waist and the two started to drive out of there, keeping it a little slow so Miyuki could get used to the bike again.

While she did that, Maxine slowly slipped her hands up Miyuki's shirt feeling her soft skin, "Maxine?!"

"Wha?"

"Really!? Right now!?"

She chuckled, "Can ya blame me?" the bike came to a stop, "I can't get last night outta my head."

Miyuki sighed then smiled in return then reached over to hold Maxine's hands which were on her sides, "Neither can I." Miyuki however felt a little something odd, she turned around to face Maxine, "Max can I ask you a question?"

Maxine chuckled, "Remember what I said last time babe, jus' ask."

"Why… why do you love me? I mean I'm not really into the stuff you like, how can you be with me? I just keep thinking I bore you." Miyuki asked as she fiddled with Maxine's zipper on her jacket.

"And I must be a fuckin savage in your eyes." She giggled and locked eyes with Miyuki who wasn't really satisfied with her answer, "A'ight I'll tell ya da truth, ya know just because you like different things or you're not into da same things I am doesn't mean shit to me. As far as I know, having spent so much time with ya made me realize dat its not so important, what is important is what you mean to me, to my life ya know. I love spending every wakin moment with ya and as I said, I don't care that you don't like what I like, I just want to be with you. You're important to me."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yea, lemme tell you sumthin, before you I had three different girlfriends," Maxine immediately noticed Miyuki's change in expression and she quickly held up her hands. "Now hold up! here me out first, sure I was with them but I was also hoping that maybe one of them I could actually settle down with but I couldn't and I realized it just wasn't something I wanted for a long while so it was mostly for fun, at least till I met ya."

"And why now? Why me?"

Maxine smiled then reached for Miyuki's hand placed it on her chest, to feel her beating heart, "Because you're da first person to actually make me feel like my heart is on fire." She gave her a quick kiss, "Now before ya start sayin dat you're a borefest, just remember that I love you no matter what, what I feel for ya is never gonna change."

"Max…" Miyuki leaned towards her and kissed her.

"There is one more thing I want to tell ya… I don' want there to be any secrets between us and I… been meanin to tell ya about this."

"What is it?" Miyuki asked.

"Now please… don' get mad or whatever." Miyuki nodded, fearing the worst, "Now before I met ya… I used to do some illegal racing in the city, I did dat for a long while because I was bored and it was easy money," Miyuki listened, "We would jus' race whenever da police weren't around and bet big money… aaand it's the reason I was so fucked up when you came to my house."

"You lied to me?"

Maxine sighed, "I was afraid on how you would react, but it was half a lie babe, my bike did get clipped but by another racer…"

Miyuki was silent for a while, processing all this information, "So you're a criminal?"

Maxine leaned back, "Not exactly… well I mean I never hurt anyone, I never ran from any police officer, I never broke any property or shit like dat… I just did this for fun."

Miyuki was silent for bit.

Maxine held her hands, "But I gave this up, I told them I was out for good because I'm serious 'bout you. I'm afraid that somethin could happen to me and get me more fucked up or fuckin kill me… I don' want to live like that anymore because I have you in my life."

Maxine felt Miyuki's grip tighten up a little, "How do I know you're not lying to me now? About giving it up?"

"Because I am givin it up, and I would never lie to you again."

Miyuki was silent for a moment and it was strange, she didn't want to explode in anger but instead she hugged her, "Thank you for telling me this."

Maxine returned the gesture, "Ya deserved to know babe," She pulled away slightly, "So uh… do you hate me?"

Miyuki shook her head, "No, I'm glad you told me and I believe you, that you put all that behind you."

Maxine pressed her forehead on Miyuki's as the blue haired girl ran her hand up Maxine's arm, "Okay well, lets get goin den."

Miyuki nodded, turned around and took the wheel as it were and drove the motorcycle to their destination with Maxine's guidance of course.

* * *

They arrived at the apartment that belonged to Maxine's father, and the two rode the elevator up to the room.

Maxine knocked on the door and waited for an answer, when she didn't get one she pulled out her phone and sent a text message to her sister.

"If she's home, she'll get the door."

"Your sister?"

"Yea." Soon enough the two heard the locks being undone on the door and swinging open.

"Heeey!" Maxine extended her arms and embraced her little sister, the two held each other for quite some time and then pulled away from each other.

She began to use sign language which Miyuki had no idea what she was saying, ["I'm so glad your back! Where the hell have you been?!"]

Maxine chuckled and was about to reply back but her sister was able to tell her that she wanted to practice reading lips after having learned it and encouraged it, "Are you sure?" Maxine asked which she nodded, "A'ight well I've been busy."

["I don't doubt that, I haven't heard from you in weeks."]

Maxine smiled, "Ya wan' to know what's been keepin me busy?" she asked to which the younger girl nodded, she held her hand and led her to Miyuki, "Alli, I wan'chu to meet Miyuki, my girlfriend," Maxine turned to Miyuki, "This is my little sister, Allison."

Miyuki shook her hand, and Allison had the biggest smile upon seeing Miyuki knowing that her big sister finally had a girlfriend and from the looks of her, Allison knew she was a good person, something her sister needed.

Miyuki had to admit that Allison had the most adorable face and yet was surprised that the two sisters looked nothing alike but she was still cute and she kept her blonde hair brushed nicely with one bang nearly covering her amber colored eyes.

"Pleased to meet you Allison." Miyuki replied, though feeling slightly awkward not knowing if Allison understood that.

["I'm pleased to meet you too Miyuki,"] She said, though Maxine translated for Miyuki, ["I'm really happy to see my big sister looking so… well happy."]

"It's been amazing." She replied.

["Being with her, I bet."]

"Well, I'll let ya girls get to know each other, I'm gonna go shower," Maxine began to walk to the bathroom, "Yo Alli." She turned to look at her after Miyuki gestured to look at her, "Is dad home?"

She shook her head, ["No, he left an hour ago."]

"Ah a'ight, well cya girls in a bit." She closed the door behind her and the water could be heard running.

Miyuki sat on the couch next to Allison.

Allison was about to communicate with her but stopped, realizing she didn't understand sign language so instead she grabbed her cell phone and typed what she was going to say.

She handed the phone to Miyuki and it read, ["So you two been together long?"]

"Yes we have." She smiled and Allison went back to typing.

["I hope you two have been really happy!"]

"Oh you have no idea Allison, I've never felt so happy."

Allison smiled after she said that, ["She been giving you any problems?"]

"Not anymore," She giggled, "She seems to have calmed down."

["I'm surprised, she's usually really hard to control sometimes."]

She nodded as she exhaled, "On that we can agree."

["So what are you two going to do now?"]

"I'm not so sure, maybe head back to Max's place or mine," Allison nodded but then Miyuki remembered something, "Speaking of which, it's my friend's wedding tomorrow and it would be great if you came too."

["Is that really okay?"]

"Of course it is, it's no problem, after all it's not going to be a big wedding since my friend Esmeralda doesn't really like big gatherings."

["Oh… that's sad, I think weddings should be huge you know, have all your friends and family show up to see something so beautiful like a wedding."] she rocked back and forth with a smile.

Miyuki could only giggle, "I know, but sadly… Esmeralda's family well… there not exactly on good terms." Though Miyuki thought that was putting it lightly.

["Oh, that's just terrible."]

"I know."

The door burst open, "Woo! Showers free sweetheart." Miyuki nodded with a smile and after excusing herself she went to the bathroom to wash up.

Maxine looked at her little sister, "So wha'chu two talk 'bout? You talked shit about me didn't you?" she giggled as she looked at her.

Allison almost wanted to laugh, ["No, we didn't talk shit or anything, geez you're so paranoid."]

"Oh you little brat! You so did!" Maxine grabbed Allison in a headlock and playfully wrestled with her sister.

A few minutes later, Miyuki stepped out of the room and was greeted to the sight of Maxine playing with her sister.

"I see you two are having fun."

Maxine turned her gaze seeing Miyuki there, "Oh yea," the two stopped and helped each other off the floor then took a seat on the sofa.

Maxine however didn't want to leave her little sister alone so the two waited for Maxine's father to come back and after he did, the two left shortly after.

* * *

They pulled up in front of Miyuki's home, "Your little sister is adorable."

"Yea she is, ya know she's only four years younger then me." she smiled but it quickly faded, "but it fuckin hurts me."

"What does?"

"I know she's putting on a brave face but I know that this is killing her, I can't imagine what she's feeling right now because she can't hear."

"Isn't there some way to get her hearing back?"

Maxine shook her head, "She's taken meds, and operations but they never worked."

"Maxine, I'm sorry…" Miyuki placed her hand on Maxine's shoulder.

"Yea, but ya know what, I'm gonna make sure that she's always happy."

"With you, I'm sure she is."

"Well, guess I'll cya tomorra right? Wedding day right."

"Yes, I hope the two are ready."

"I'm sure they are," Maxine pulled Miyuki into a loving kiss, "Later sweetheart." After the two gave each other a good bye hug, Maxine drove back to her home while Miyuki walked back into hers to get ready for the big day tomorrow.

* * *

Miyuki entered their home, and walked up the steps to her room to relax but little did she know that her plans would soon be foiled. She entered her room to see Shizuma sitting by the bed with a smirk on her face.

-"Shizuma?"-

-"So, you don't even call me to tell me you'll be spending the night with Maxine."-

Miyuki could already feel her face get hot, -"I-I was meaning to call you and let you know."-

-"Why so nervous?"- Shizuma stood up, -"You know how strange it is when I see you get nervous, its not like you."-

-"Only you could do that to me."-

-"Eh,"- she inched closer to her with that big grin on her face, -"Something seems different about you Miyuki, I saw it as you came into the room."-

-"There's nothing different!"-

Shizuma giggled, and as she was about to reveal what she was guessing she was interuppted by the door swinging open and Esmeralda walked in, "So you two had sex right!"

"Mera!" Miyuki turned away as her face got even hotter.

"You so did Miyuki!" Shizuma had the biggest smile now, "Mera, our Miyuki finally became a woman!"

"Shizuma shut up!" Miyuki shot back.

"Dude Holy shit! Miyuki that's great!" Mera ran up to her and hugged her then without missing a beat, "So how was it? I bet it was great right?" A question which further flustered the poor Miyuki.

"Now now Mera," Shizuma sat Miyuki down on the bed, "Lets not make her feel bad about this."

"Dude what is there to feel bad about, I'm so happy for her." Esmeralda sat next to Miyuki.

Shizuma looked at her, "So Miyuki," Miyuki turned her gaze to her, "How was it?"

after relaxing a little she was finally able to look at them and say, "It was... it was the most amazing moment in my life."

Shizuma nodded and Miyuki began to recount everything that led up to that moment to her friends.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

Maxine looked herself over, no dress this time but instead something she was more tolerant to wear such as dark grey slacks along with a pair of boots, a fitting black dress shirt which was not tucked nor fully buttoned and a dark grey blazer.

She exited the room and walked into Miyuki's room, "Yo babe, you ready?"

"Yes." She put the brush down, now Miyuki was dressed in a long blue dress with one of her shoulders exposed and Maxine just couldn't take eyes off which the same could be said for Miyuki, "Lets go." However Miyuki stopped and turned to Maxine, "You know this looks good on you, you should wear stuff like this more often." She adjusted the blazers lapel.

"Hell no." she chuckled, "Come on, lets go."

Maxine found her little sister already waiting for them, dressed nicely in a pink dress and after getting her the three walked into the limo and were escorted to the chapel where Miyuki's two closest friends would be wed.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Miyuki asked Maxine.

"Yea I'll be fine, don'chu worry 'bout me." she kissed Miyuki and walked to another part of the building to join Shizuma.

* * *

Shizuma looked herself once more in the mirror before she resumed pacing as Miyuki entered her room, -"Never thought I'd see you so nervous."-

Shizuma turned to her, -"I know… its strange really, I'm not really the type to get nervous but I don't know, I feel so..."-

-"Cold feet?"-

Shizuma shook her head, -"No that's not it, I guess I just never would have imagined something like this… and I keep asking myself if I would make a good wife."-

Miyuki could only chuckle, -"That is quite unlike you. But you shouldn't doubt yourself Shizuma, because as far as I know and as long as I've known you, I know you would be good to her."-

Shizuma took a breath, -"Back at Astraea I never cared or thought about marrying someone, I always felt like I would always be alone but… I mean how is it that I was so lucky that Esmeralda just came into my life."-

-"Well I wouldn't say destiny since you hate that stuff,"- she chuckled, -"But I'm glad she is in your life, you need her as much as she needs you."-

Shizuma turned around, walked up to Miyuki and embraced her, -"Arigato Miyuki,"- Miyuki wrapped her arms around her, -"For always being there for me, even when I was a pain to be around with sometimes, after everything I went through… you always stuck by me."-

-"And I will always do so Shizuma."-

-"I love you Miyuki."- She pulled her in closer in their embrace, -"Don't ever leave me."-

Miyuki felt so touched, and she too has always loved Shizuma maybe not as lovers as they did in the past, but as sisters and she would always support her just as much as Shizuma had supported her.

-"I'm never leaving you Shizuma."- They pulled away slightly and Shizuma gave her a small kiss on her cheek, Miyuki closed her eyes slightly then looked at the silver haired girl, -"So are you ready?"-

-"Yes I am."-

Miyuki nodded, -"Good, let me go check on Esmeralda."- Shizuma nodded and sat back down till it was time and it would be a long wait for her.

After exiting the room, Miyuki walked over to other room across the hall and as she got closer she could hear a violin playing softly.

She opened the door and spotted Esmeralda in her white wedding dress, ready to go.

"Mera, glad to see you doing well."

Esmeralda snapped out of it, "Por supuesto," She said, "but the wait is killin me." she laughed softly as she placed her violin down, "You know, I used to play my violin when I was really nervous to calm down."

"Is it working?"

"Hell no," she giggled, "I'm really freakin nervous dude, I mean here I am about to marry the girl of my dreams and I've never felt so lucky to have met her." Esmeralda grabbed her violin, "now in a few minutes I'll be going up there and saying 'I do'," she took a breath as she calmed down.

"Well its almost time, would you like me to walk down with you?"

Esmeralda shook her head, "No its okay."

"Well come on, lets go."

Esmeralda nodded and followed Miyuki out to the chapel's main room where Shizuma was probably waiting.

* * *

The main doors opened, and out she went, Esmeralda looked around and it was a pretty small gathering of people, mostly Shizuma's family even Shizuka was present which was strange. Maxine was also there with another girl next to her, Miyuki had taken her place by Shizuma's side and no one from Miyuki's family was there. Just a few people from their work sat there but that was it and Esmeralda was okay with it, even her own family not being there was okay, it didn't bother her.

She finally took her steps towards the altar where Shizuma was already waiting, dressed in a beautiful wedding dress and it even had the colors of her old school, Miator embedded within the dress.

She stopped at the altar and held Shizuma's hand, The priest looked at them and began to recite the words. Shizuma and Esmeralda kept staring into each others eyes, almost in disbelief that they were actually doing this but were non the less happy.

"Hanazono Shizuma, do you take Esmeralda De La Vega to be your wife." He asked.

"I do."

"And do you Esmeralda De La Vega, take Hanazono Shizuma to be your wife for as long as you live?"

"I-I do." Esmeralda kept a smile, as a tear rolled down.

The priest smiled, "Then I pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shizuma leaned but Esmeralda quickly stopped her, "Wait... I want to say something."

"Eh?" Shizuma slightly backed away but still kept holding her hands.

"Do you know what its like, to go through your life thinking you're a nobody, to think you would just die alone because no one cares about you. That's what I thought for the longest time after everything that's happened to me, but then I met you, you weren't like everyone else when you met me, you didn't look at me and go 'there's another loser' you were curious about me," Tears began to fall from her eyes, her words began to break as she tried to speak, "A-and you became my friend when nobody would have, you helped me… more then you had too… and I fell in love with you and I never wanted to because I felt you would never love someone like me." Esmeralda began to cry, "But then you said you loved me, do you know how I felt when you said that? I want to feel this way with you forever, I want to be with you forever," Esmeralda told her, trying to keep herself composed but failing, "My Shi-zu-ma."

Shizuma couldn't help but shed a few tears of her own, then immediately embraced her love, "And I want to be with you for as long as I live, I love you Esmeralda." Shizuma said softly, "I can't imagine my life without you." Then Shizuma gently lifted Esmeralda's chin with her finger so their eyes could meet then pressed her lips on hers, sharing the most loving kiss.

Miyuki who was unable to contain her own tears, walked towards them and handed Shizuma their rings which she then slipped on Esmeralda's finger.

The two then embraced warmly, as the ceremony came to an end.

* * *

Maxine and Miyuki watched Esmeralda and Shizuma get in their limo and drive off to spend some time together, "Gotta say, dat was really sumthin."

"I know."

Maxine wrapped her arm around Miyuki, "I saw you cryin, you okay?"

She nodded, "I cry really easily."

"Ah," The two walked over to Miyuki's car, "So what happens now?"

"Well we go to party we have set up for the two, want to come?"

"Hell yea."

Miyuki started the car, "I'm so happy for them, I had always hoped that Shizuma would always find someone that loves her."

"Yea man, I feel da same. I'm glad it turned out well."

Miyuki inched a little closer to Maxine, "You know, after the party I'm sure Shizuma and Mera are going to want some time alone together sooo," She leaned on Maxine, "I was hoping that maybe... I could stay at your place."

"Ya anit got to ask sweetheart," She kissed her and the two kissed lovingly or at least till they felt a tap on both their shoulders, the two turned to the back seat, "Oh... sorry Alli." Allison still had that look that said 'I'm still here'.

"Yeah I'm sorry."

Maxine smiled though, "But yea, you can stay over."

"Great, thank you."

The two then drove off to their home to get the party started and celebrate the marriage of her two close friends.

* * *

 **A/N: This took longer then I would have liked and i apologize, my laptop crapped out on me and I lost my work for this story though I have a back up of it as well as everything else I'm writing on a pin drive but unfortunately I didn't do it for this chapter. After that happened, I was just so mad and a little crushed that i just stopped for the next few days. Then after cooling down I was able to get back to it to be able to finish this chapter and I don't like taking this long between updates so thanks to all you great readers out there for waiting patiently for this chapter, hoped you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Miyuki finished up the last of her documents and placed them in a folder to deliver them. She walked down the hall and towards another desk and left the folder on it.

She then began to walk towards the exit to finally go home and relax or maybe go see Maxine, she was just dying to hold her right now.

As she neared the exit a fellow coworker approached her, -"Excuse me, Ms. Rokujo!"- He caught up to her.

Miyuki stopped in her tracks, -"Yes?"-

-"I didn't mean to bother you,"- He began, -"But I was hoping if you could look these over?"- He extended his hand with a small folder of documents.

Miyuki looked at it, then looked at him, -"Hell no,"- She said as a smirk formed on her face, -"I'm on vacation."- she said which stunned the man, he was truly not expecting Miyuki to say no at all, she was never one to say no.

she turned back around, -"Now then, have a good day and try to settle that yourself."- she walked out the building and into her car then took off.

* * *

Maxine sat on her sofa with her little sister next to her, "Hey Alli," she began, "How are you liking Japan? I don' think I ever even asked you dat."-

["It's been okay, the people in school have been nice to me."]

"What 'bout dad? He been cool with you?" She asked her.

["Well, he's mostly been busy with work so he's hardly ever around at the house."]

"So you've been alone dis whole time?"

She nodded.

"Why didn' you ever tell me?"

Allison looked away, ["I didn't want to bother you."]

Maxine wrapped her arm around her, "Your my sista, ya cant ever bother me ya know dat. If anythin I'm always here for you if you need me, all you gotta do is call me."

["Thanks."] she smiled but it faded just as quickly.

"You okay sis?"

["Not really,"] She put her hands down, then finally looked at her sister, ["I can't stand this anymore, I can't hear anything and my voice is gone!"]

Maxine sighed, "It's gonna be alright sis, there has to be sumthin dat will help you."

["We've been through that, there's nothing."]

Maxine wrapped her arm around her sister, "Nah ya can't give up so easily, we'll find sumthin." She looked at her little sister, seeing tears roll down her cheeks, "Hey come on, look at me," Maxine wiped the tears away from her eyes, "As long as we're together I promise it'll all be better little one."

The two sisters embraced.

Maxine kissed Allison's forehead, "By da way, I wanted to ask you sumthin."

["What?"]

"If… If I wanted to stay in Japan, would you want to stay with me?"

["Of course I would!"] Her expression quickly changed, ["It be the coolest thing ever to be with you all the time!"]

"I'm happy to hear dat." She hugged her once more

The door opened up, Maxine's father walked inside, "Oh hey girls, didn't realize you came to visit Maxine."

"Jus' checkin up on my little sista."

"That's good to hear," He walked over to the counter, "By the way girls, start packing. We're finally headed home."

"What?"

"Yeah, everything went well and I'm no longer needed here so we can head home."

"Took'em long enough."

"I know right," He laughed, "We've been here forever but now we can go back home."

Maxine smiled, "I'm not going."

"What?" He stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter.

"I'm staying here."

"What? Why?"

Maxine stood up, "Cause I met someone, and I love her. So I'm stayin, besides I'm doin fine on my own."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yea, I'm sure."

Allison walked up next to her sister, ["I'm staying too."]

He ran his hand though his hair, "Your mother isn't going to like this."

"Da fuck does she care, she hasn't bothered to call me or Alli since we've been here." Maxine shot back.

"Alli are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her to which she nodded, he could only sigh, "Alright, I'll promise to come visit you girls."

"You're actually okay with this?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah, you're old enough to make your own decisions and so is Allison, but I trust you'll take good care of her."

"I will."

He walked up and hugged his girls, "I'm going to miss you girls."

"So will we."

He looked over his daughters, and with a smile he left back to his room to pack and was confident his girls could take care of themselves and he would not object to Maxine wanting to stay, she was always a wild one.

Maxine looked at Allison, "Well come on sista, lets go visit Miyuki." Allison nodded happily and the two got on Maxine's bike and drove off to go see her.

* * *

"We're here," Maxine stopped the bike in front of Miyuki's home, "Wha'chu think?"

Allison looked around, she was truly impressed by their, ["It's amazing."]

"I know, samethin I thought too." They walked up the steps and rung the door bell then waited patiently.

The door swung open, "Yoo! Max!" Esmeralda shook her hand and did they're usual handshake, "Didn't expect to see here dude."

"Thought I'd drop by." She smiled then looked her little sister, "This is Allison."

"Nice to meet ya Allison." Esmeralda shook her hand, one she returned but was unable to say anything so after letting go of her hand she communicated with her own hands.

"She says she's happy to meet ya." Maxine translated for her and it slightly confused Esmeralda and Maxine anticipated it, "She's deaf…" Her expression dropped.

"Oh dude… I'm sorry."

"Yea…," Maxine then looked around, "So uh is Miyuki home?"

"Yeah, let me get her," Esmeralda turned around, "Miyuki! Your girlfriend is here!" She shouted and stepped aside, "Come on in guys."

Maxine looked at Esmeralda, "So man, how does it feel to be married?"

"Oh my god dude, it's the best thing ever! Amo a Shizuma con todo my corazon! I honestly thought this would never happen in my life!"

"Sounds great man," Maxine smiled at her, "So when's da honeymoon?"

"Tomorrow actually, we're gonna start packing soon," Esmeralda ran her hand through her hair, "Shizuma wants to take me to Las Vegas."

"Damn that's fuckin awesome."

"Lo se, I told her she didn't have to take me to something like that but she insisted."

"Never been but I hope ya have a good time," She looked around, "Where is Shizuma anyway?"

Esmeralda looked towards another room, "She's in there, a friend of hers dropped by, um, Chi-ka-ru I think it was."

"Ah, a'ight."

After a moment Miyuki came down the stairs, "Max!" She leapt into Maxine's arms and embraced each other.

"Heya sweetheart," they kissed, "Missed ya."

"I missed you too!" Miyuki slowly pulled away from her.

"Hey Mera."

"Yeah?"

"Can you take Allison and show her around," Maxine then told Allison to accompany Esmeralda.

"Of course," She held Allison's hand and led her to the room where Shizuma was with Chikaru.

* * *

Esmeralda stepped in the room, seeing Shizuma showing Chikaru some of their photos of their wedding.

-"This is beautiful Shizuma-chan!"- Chikaru flipped through the photos, -"I'm so happy for you!"-

-"Arigato Chikaru, I can't believe that I'm actually married."-

-"Did you not expect to settle down?"- Chikaru asked.

-"Honestly no I didn't, not for the longest time, I thought I'd just be alone but everything changed when I met her."- Shizuma could only smile at the mere thought of Esmeralda.

Before they could say more, they turned their heads and saw Esmeralda leading another girl into the room, "Hey girls, this is Allison, Maxine's sister."

Shizuma stood up with a smile on her face, "Pleased to meet you Allison." She shook her hand.

"Good to meet you too Allison-san." Chikaru shook her hand as well.

Allison, typed into her phone and it spoke for her, ["Pleased to meet you all."]

The two girls were slightly confused but Esmeralda answered for them, "She's deaf…"

"I'm so sorry," Chikaru felt terrible, "So how do we…?" Shizuma followed up.

Esmeralda nodded, "Maxine told me that she can read lips."

Chikaru looked at Allison, "I'm Chikaru." She then grabbed Allison's hand and led her to the sofa to sit down, "I have to say, that's such a cute look for you." Chikaru looked her over, white skirt, black stockings and a sleeveless turtle neck just screamed cute to Chikaru.

"And there she goes, she moves in fast." Shizuma chuckled.

"Como? Like she's hitting on her or something?" Esmeralda asked.

"No, she's just real friendly and she has a way to make anyone feel comfortable."

"Ah okay."

The two of them also took a seat while Chikaru talked to her.

"So Allison-chan, we're going to make a special dinner for Shizuma and Esmeralda before they go on their honeymoon."

Allison lit up, ["I know, I'm so happy for you two!"]

"So do you have a favorite food?" Chikaru asked and watched Allison type on her phone.

["Anything with chicken is fine by me."]

"Oh then we're set then," Chikaru clapped her hands together, "Oh by the way Allison-chan, if its not asking too much since we just met, there are some outfits I would like you to try!" her face was just gleaming.

["Outfits?"]

"Yes, I made them and I was going to have Shizuma-chan try them on but I think she's too tall for them, so I would like for you to try them, if its okay?"

Allison thought about it for a second, ["Um sure."]

"Great! You'll have fun I promise," Chikaru giggled, "I also have some things planned for all of us to do and make their day fun before they go."

"Vaya Chikaru, you really go all out huh." Esmeralda giggled.

"Oh yes, anything for people I care about."

Shizuma pulled Esmeralda closer, "She's not kidding, back at school she was adored by all her classmates because of her amazing personality, she made all the young students feel welcomed and not be fearful. She made so many clubs for her school and her classmates."

Chikaru only smiled, "I just love doing these things."

"Dude that's amazin, well I'm sure Allison is gonna have a good time then."

"With all of us here, I'm sure of it." Shizuma added and they all resumed talking and even included Allison in a lot of their things and as for Allison, she was happy to have met some nice people she could call friends.

* * *

Back in the other room, "Will she be okay?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh hell yea man, don'chu worry." Maxine glanced in the other room, seeing Allison getting along with everyone else, "Hopefully this makes her forget 'bout her pain…"

"She's just as strong as you, I'm sure she will."

"Yea," Maxine then wrapped her arm around Miyuki and led her to the other room, "By the way sweetheart, I got'cha a lil' sumthin,"

"What? What is it?"

"Now now, turn aroun' and close your eyes."

Miyuki raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Maxine, should I be worried?"

Maxine almost laughed but held it, "No no, don'chu worry I anit gonna trick ya or whatever jus' trust me."

Miyuki did so and turned around, then closed her eyes.

"Extend your arms a little." Miyuki did so and could hear something being un-done, like wrapping paper of sorts. Miyuki then felt Maxine's hand guide her arms into something, then her other arm and gently placing it around her back.

"A'ight, you can open your eyes."

Miyuki did so and was standing in front of a mirror and she saw exactly what it was and was surprised.

"Got'cha your own leather jacket, pretty awesome right?"

"It's amazing," Miyuki looked at herself in all angles, her leather jacket almost matched her hair in color except her jacket was a darker shade of blue and it looked amazing on her, "Thank you so much." She turned around and kissed her amazing girlfriend.

"Anythin for you babe," She then wrapped her arm around her, "Hey come outside for a minute, I wanna talk to you."

"Uh-oh, this can't be good." Miyuki giggled with a grin on her face.

"Shut up, it anit bad news." She shook her head with a smile on her own face, "Now come on."

"Alright alright," the two stepped outside and began to walk around a while, just enjoying the chill breeze and the warm sunlight surrounding them.

"So damn man, Shizuma and Mera going to vegas, dat's pretty cool."

"It is. They probably might stay there for two weeks."

Maxine smirked, "So da house is gonna be empty huh besides you."

"Yup, I was thinking maybe... you would you like to stay?"

"Well now ya read my mind." She giggled then her expression turned slightly serious but she still retained that smile, "Hey listen…"

"Yes?" Miyuki could see that slight change in her girlfriend.

"Wha'chu think ya gonna be doin for the next ten, twenty years?"

Miyuki was confused by that, "What? I don't know… why?"

Maxine exhaled with a slight chuckle and fiddled with her hands, "Well I was wonderin, ya know if you'd like to get married."

Miyuki stopped in her tracks, "What did you say?"

Maxine turned to look at her, then parted her Miyuki's hair over her ear as gesture so that she 'could hear better', "I said, if you'd like to get married?" She repeated with a warm smile.

Miyuki looked away for a moment, how did this come to happen? She was married once and it was forced, she always felt that she could never do something as getting married anymore ever since what was supposed to be a beautiful wedding, a once in a life time moment was ruined by her parents, so then why was this making her feel so… happy, she would've been happy to have just been her girlfriend but getting asked to get married... just left her speechless.

After a short silence Miyuki looked up at her, "Yes."

Maxine felt like she get the wind knocked out of her, she reeled back with a big grin on her face then faced Miyuki once more, "Yea?" she asked just to be sure she heard right.

"Yeah, I would love to get married with you."

Maxine hugged her and kissed her deeply, slowly she pulled away and her smile was just infectious, "I promise I'll be good, I anit gonna do nothin bad or anythin I promise." Maxine said.

Miyuki was about to say something but instead said nothing, not wanting to ruin the moment and embraced her, "I know you will and so will I."

Maxine turned around and jumped in excitement, "Woooo!" and it was unable to contain itself, then ran back to Miyuki, "God damn sweetheart, you have no idea how happy you just made me!"

Miyuki looked down, a smile forming on her face once more and with a warm sensation in her heart she said, "You have no idea how happy _**you**_ made me, Maxine."

"God... I love ya." She kissed Miyuki once more, true love filled with each kiss, "So anywhere ya like to go babe?"

"I'd rather be here, with you."

"A'ight."

The two walked back inside to join their friends but the two could not deny how happy they felt to have finally joined their lives in such a beautiful way, now it was only a matter of time till their own wedding and they looked forward to it, no matter how long they thought it would take.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to be honest, this was intended to be the last chapter but as i was about to finish this chapter i decided that I could do one more chapter, so one more to go hope you guys have been enjoying it and hope you guys have a good day! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Quick note, the final chapter is split into two parts because as i was writing it, the whole thing was longer then i'm comfortable with for one whole chapter, so i'll post the last part to it when i'm finished with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

-"Take care of yourself Shizuma, call me in case something happens."-

Shizuma shrugged it off with a small laugh, -"You worry too much Miyuki, we'll be fine."- She embraced her, -"I would ask if you would be okay by yourself for two weeks, but I know Maxine is going to be here while we're gone."-

-"H-how did you know that?!"-

Shizuma laughed, -"I assumed, and just by how your reacting I guess I was right."

She grabbed her things and stepped outside now that their limo driver was ready to take them.

"Hasta llego Miyuki," Esmeralda hugged her, "Have fun with Maxiiine." She winked which flustered Miyuki and quickly left to go catch up with Shizuma.

With her friends gone it was now that she realized how eerie it was to have a huge home all to yourself and not hear a single noise.

Now the biggest question popped into her head; now what should she do?

She looked at her books but for the first time in her life she did not feel like reading them, oh no instead she wanted to spend more time with her future wife.

Wife… now that was something that puzzled her, in the sense that she didn't really understand why Maxine would want to get married, during the time she's known her, Miyuki would've never figured Maxine to ever settle down just by how her personality was, so why now and she wanted to ask her about it but it worried her how she would react.

But at the same time, she was happy, no, words just could not describe how happy she was now that she would actually get married to someone she actually loves and not thrown into a loveless marriage that her parents made her go through.

She sat down by the sofa, grabbed the remote to the radio and turned it on. The first station it was set on was actually playing some rock music which Maxine must have left it set too, normally she would've switched the station but hearing it reminded her a lot of Maxine and instead listened to it.

Then as she listened to it, the beat from the drums were getting to her, she began to move her head to the beat slowly and before she knew it, she started to jam out, something she probably would never do to Maxine's type of music but for some reason she couldn't help herself and time began to roll on by.

* * *

Maxine drove her bike with her sister sitting behind her towards Miyuki's home. It was only thirty minutes ago that she got a call from Miyuki asking if she could come over, which Maxine happily agreed. They arrived minutes later and parked her bike near the steps, got off and knocked on the door.

The door swung open and Maxine was greeted to the sounds of loud rock music and a semi-sweaty Miyuki but Allison, it just looked like she was exercising.

"Whoa sweetheart, you workin out?"

Miyuki only chuckled and pulled Maxine towards her and gave her a long kiss, Allison could only roll her eyes and turned away for the moment.

"I'm sorry, I was just sitting down and I turned on the radio and this music just started playing and I kind of lost myself to it."

Maxine smirked, "I'm shocked, from what I remember you hate my music."

"Well not really… but it did remind me of you and well I just started moving to the beat."

Maxine giggled as the two stepped inside, "Atta girl, now you finally loosenin up."

"Oh please, the more time I spend with you the more I pick up your habits."

"Ya never said it's a bad thing."

"No I did not," Miyuki ran her hand through her hair then looked at Allison, "I'm happy to see you again Allison."

["Same here."]

Maxine wrapped her arm around her little sister then looked at Miyuki, "So wha' did you wanna ask me?"

Miyuki seemed to blush slightly as she fidgeted with her fingers, "Well… you know Shizuma and Esmeralda are going to be gone for two weeks."

"Ya, I remember… so?" A smirk began to form on Maxine's lips

"Well I was going to ask you two if you wanted to stay here with me?"

"Well now," Maxine pulled her to her, "Ya know I'd do anythin ya ask of me in a heartbeat."

"Well then… why don't you, what did you say that one time... give me some sugar?" Miyuki shot back.

Maxine giggled, "Ya know I would, but not in front of the children." She gestured to Allison which she noticed.

["What?"]

"Ah nothin," She let go of Miyuki but Maxine could clearly see that she wanted more, "Just talkin 'bout some stuff with Miyuki."

["You know, If you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask."] She shook her head, ["I'll just go watch TV in the other room."]

"Alli come on now," Maxine held her, "You don't have to be like that, I promised you anything you wanted to do we would do and I've never broken a promise to you."

["I know, but I'm not mad. I know you two want your space. Besides, they have a huge TV in the living room! So I'm going to go catch my show!"] She grinned widely and ran off to the living room.

"Is she okay?"

"I guess so," Maxine turned to her, "Hey Miyuki, what was the name of dat girl that was gettin all friendly with my sista?"

"Chikaru? Why, did it bother you?" Miyuki asked.

"Nah, but I was wonderin if you could call her up and maybe keep Alli company? Cause theres only so much I can do, I mean I love my sista but I know she needs a friend she can actually talk to sometimes, ya know."

"Yeah I understand," She pulled out her phone, "I'll give her a call."

She waited for Chikaru to pick up and after she did she then asked her if she could come over to spend time with Allison which she happily agreed and would be over real soon.

Miyuki hung up the phone, "She said she's on her way."

Maxine exhaled, "Great, this Chikaru, you said she was a good person right?"

"Definitely, she's the nicest girl you could ever meet. You should have seen her back at school, everyone in her school loved her, she was a big sister to all the younger girls there… but back in the neighboring school, lots of girls hated her."

"What? Why would you hate someone like her?" Maxine asked but Miyuki shrugged her shoulders.

"There's just some people out there that want to hate just to hate." Miyuki replied as she crossed her arms, "Some girls had motives to not like her but I never knew the details."

"Man fuck them."

"I agree, come on lets keep your little sister company."

The two then took a seat on the sofa with Allison as they waited for Chikaru to arrive.

* * *

The three girls had been sitting together watching a show Allison had put on as they waited for Chikaru and it was quite a while till both Miyuki and Maxine heard knocking at the door. The two stood up and went towards the door and opened it.

-"Chikaru, ohayo."- Miyuki embraced the girl with red ribbons on her hair.

-"Ohayo Miyuki-chan!"- She looked at Maxine, "Good morning Maxine."

"Mornin to ya too." Chikaru walked up to her and embraced her, surprising Maxine.

"How have you girls been?"

"We've been good," Miyuki replied, "What about you?"

"Oh I've been great, I just got a few weeks off from school."

Miyuki smiled, "You started taking classes?"

She shook her head, "No, I work as a teacher at Lulim, guess I couldn't really stay away from it, I have so many good memories of it."

"That's really nice of you Chikaru, from president to teacher."

"I do miss being a school president, one of the best things to do."

Miyuki chuckled, "I don't see how, you hardly said a word."

Chikaru only giggled, "That's because you and Tomori-san were always at it, I just kept to myself and thought of new ideas for my clubs." She looked around, "By the way where is Allison?"

"She's in the living room," Miyuki guided her, "We'll catch up with you soon, I want to talk to Max first."

"Okay." Chikaru gave off her ever caring smile and walked towards the living room.

* * *

Chikaru stepped into the room and saw Allison watching TV though she mostly read the subtitles and tried to watch what was happening on screen but she was enjoying it none the less.

She took a seat next to her, Allison turned her head and the moment she saw Chikaru her face lit up with a big smile on her face and immediately embraced her.

She grabbed her phone and began to type into her word to speech program, ["Chikaru! I'm so happy to see you again!"]

"I'm happy to see you too," Chikaru smiled at her.

["I never got to thank you for last time,"] Chikaru waited for her to continue, ["It's the first time in a long while since I've just had fun."] She paused for a second, ["I don't mean to sound ungrateful to my big sister, because she has made me feel so happy, but I don't know, I feel I bother her."]

"Nonsense Alli-chan, your sister loves you. She would never feel that way towards you."

Allison smiled in return, ["I would hope I don't, I love my sister but thank you again for letting me have fun."]

"Anytime Alli-chan, but I didn't come just to visit you."

["What do you mean?"]

Chikaru smiled once again, and her smile just warmed Allison's heart, "Well I was thinking of taking you around town, do a bit of sight seeing."

Allison nodded, ["I would love that, I haven't seen everything, Max was going to do that but I'm sure she wont mind if I go with you."]

"Great, shall we go? I promise you'll have fun."

["Totally!"] The two stood up and Chikaru held her hand as they walked out.

* * *

"So what did ya want to ask me sweetheart?" Maxine placed her hands by her hips.

"Something has me wondering Max," Miyuki turned slightly, "I'm sorry if this comes out like I don't want to get married but…"

"But what babe, talk to me." She stood by Miyuki's side, grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so she could face her.

"I didn't think you wanted to get married, it's just you…," Miyuki sighed, "You really don't look like the type of girl that would settle down with someone."

Silence.

Maxine then laughed softly, "True, I wouldn' settle down. But you forgotten somethin sweetheart, your not just someone, and never in my life would I have married someone. But you, ya did somethin to me Miyuki. Somethin I thought would never happen to me, I fell in love with you and you reached me like no other has before."

"I don't see how… I was a bore to you."

Maxine chuckled, "Ya anit," She embraced her, "I've realized now that I need to be with ya, I want to be there with ya, because I love you so god damn much Miyuki, dat I want to share my life with you."

"And I do too, you've changed me just as much as I did to you."

"Dat is true," Maxine kissed her, a kiss Miyuki returned lovingly.

"Thank you, for clearing that up." Miyuki smiled at her.

"No need to thank me for dat girl," She held her hands.

Just as the girls were going to join Chikaru and Allison, the door opened up and the two other girls came walking outside.

"Yo, Alli you going somewhere?"

She nodded.

"I'm taking her with me to do a bit of sightseeing, if it's okay with you Maxine-san."

"Oh hell yea man," Maxine looked at Allison, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to do dat for ya."

Allison shook her head and hugged her sister, ["It's okay sis, don't worry about it. Dad gave you a lot more work then usual so I understand."]

"Well ya go have fun Alli." She nodded, Maxine then looked at Chikaru, "Please take care of her."

Chikaru nodded as well, carrying that warm smile as always, "I'll look after her, we'll be back before it gets dark."

Maxine and Miyuki watched the two get in Chikaru's car and drive away, leaving the two in the home for now.

"Hey Yuki."

Miyuki turned her head to look at Maxine, "Yes?"

Maxine smirked, "Ya think she's got a thing for my sista?"

"What?!" Miyuki was surprised by that question, "I wouldn't even know how to answer that."

"I'm just sayin is all, I mean if she does that's great, it be nice for my little sista to experience somethin wonderful like I have," She looked at Miyuki.

She blushed slightly, "I'm not sure if Chikaru feels the same, but I can't really speak for her. If she does though, then we'll see what happens."

Maxine could only hope Chikaru felt something for her little sister.

"Hey come on, I promised ya a back rub."

"What? You never said anything about that." Miyuki closed the door and the two walked up the stairs.

"Miyuki, don't ruin my excuse to wan' to touch ya."

Miyuki could only grin, "Max, I'm going to be your wife, you don't need an excuse to touch me."

"Ho hooo, I'll keep dat in mind darlin," She replied, "By da way, it's a topless back rub."

She snapped her gaze to her, "Eh?"

* * *

Chikaru had shown Allison many parts of the city and even took her to try ice cream from one of the shops. It wasn't till they walked for a few minutes while talking that they found a small carnival going on.

"Alli-chan look," She gently tugged Allison's arm and got her to look at the direction she was pointing at.

Allison's eyes widen up, ["What's going on?"]

"I didn't know a carnival was going on, come on lets go see it!" She held Allison's hand as they walked through the crowd, seeing the many fun things to do. They played a few games they had set up, like knock the bottles down with a ball, among'st a few others.

As they walked aroudn there was a small stall where they were making cotton candy, and Chikaru had gotten one, "Try it Alli-chan," She handed it to Allison.

She tried and her expression lit up, ["It's so good!"]

Chikaru smiled and the two kept walking till they saw a small stage with a man talking among'st the crowd.

-"Come on up ladies and gentleman, show a talent and win a prize! Step right up!"-

Chikaru and Allison watched as a few men had gotten up and a couple of women all showcasing a skill like juggling, balancing on a wheel and other amazing tricks.

["What is it?"]

Chikaru looked at her, "You go up and perform something your good at kind of like a talent show, it looks so fun!."

Allison smiled, ["Why don't you go up there?"]

Chikaru giggled, "I don't really know what I'm good at."

Allison rolled her eyes, ["Oh come on girl, I know you're good at something."]

-"What about you missy! Step on up?"-

Chikaru turned her head seeing the man looking at Allison and gestured for her to look at him.

["What?"]

"He's asking if you want to go up there and perform a talent."

["Oh… well, I wouldn't mind trying it."] She began to walk up while Chikaru walked alongside her.

She stepped onto the stage with Chikaru.

-"Will you be assisting?"- He asked Chikaru to which she shook her head.

-"Just in case she needs someone to translate for her."- He nodded.

-"So missy, what will you be doing?"- He asked but Allison looked at Chikaru hoping for her to translate.

"He asked what are you going to do?"

Allison nodded, she reached into her pocket and pulled out something, it wasn't till she flicked it out that they all saw she was holding a butterfly knife. She began to spin it around her hand, twirling it and flicking it, even being able to twirl it in between her fingers all without cutting herself.

The audience had stopped to look at her, all holding their breath fearing she could cut herself badly. Some of the women had closed their eyes, while the men only watched as they heard the butterfly knife make many clanking sounds as it was being twirled.

Allison kept twirling it flawlessly, she even began to spin it in between her fingers then tossed it up into the air and caught it with her left hand and continued to perform her knife tricks. She was able to spin them in between her fingers with her left hand as well, among other tricks she was doing after that.

She gave it one more twirl before swapping hands seamlessly and ended her trick with one final spin and flick with her hands before holding the knife with its blade extended then flicked back into its handles.

Chikaru was truly impressed, not once had she ever seen anyone handle a knife like that, let alone a butterfly knife with such ease and finesse.

The crowd all began to clap while the host clapped alongside them with a big grin on his face, having been impressed just as much as everyone else in the place and more so as Allison's hands were okay and not a single scratch on them.

-"That was some impressive handling missy,"- Chikaru translated for Allison, -"Here you go Miss, your prize."- He handed Allison a large stuffed plush animal.

["Thank you!"]

The two stepped off the stage and left.

"That was amazing Alli-chan!" Chikaru cheered happily.

["It was nothing."]

"Where did you learn how to do that?" She asked.

["My sister taught me how to do that, she's a lot better at it than me."] she smiled as she looked at Chikaru.

"That was still so amazing Alli-chan, it was really good handling, I was actually holding my breath the entire time!"

Allison smiled and lowered her gaze, ["It wasn't good enough."] She showed Chikaru her left hand, two of her fingers were sliced, though not deeply, it was still enough to bleed and she had been putting pressure on them to stop their bleeding.

"Alli-chan! Let me see," She grabbed Allison's hand to look at her cuts.

["I suck using my left hand with the knife,"] she chuckled.

The two sat down on a bench, Chikaru then reached into her bag and found her bandages, "Here Alli-chan, this will make you feel better," She carefully applied the bandages, "When we get back home I'll apply some medicine."

["You know something, you're a very caring person. Thank you."] She smiled at her which made Chikaru blush a little.

"Any time Alli-chan."

["Here."] She handed Chikaru the plush toy.

"What? But this is your prize."

Allison shook her head and brushed her blonde hair over her ear, ["I won it for you."]

Chikaru smiled warmly and grabbed the toy, "Thank you Alli-chan."

["No, Thank you Chikaru, for showing me a good time."] Allison hugged her, a hug Chikaru returned.

"Do you want to head back home?" She asked.

["Yes, I don't want to worry my sister."]

"Of course, come on." The two stood up and Chikaru held Allison's hand and walked their way back to Chikaru's car to head back home.

* * *

"No lo puedo creer!" Esmeralda ran towards the window that overlooked a lot of buildings and casinos.

Shizuma followed her to the window and placed her hand on Esmeralda's shoulder, "Enjoying the view?"

"Heck yea!" She looked at her, "Do they ever turn this place off?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I hope you don't mind the lights when we go to sleep."

"This place is awesome! Dude I can't believe you actually got us a suite."

"It's our honeymoon, I want it to be perfect." Shizuma wrapped her arms around her.

"Por favor, it was perfect the moment I married you hermosa."

Shizuma chuckled then kissed her cheek, "That it is." There was a small silence, "So what would you like to do first?"

"Well… I don't think gambling is my thing, but I'd like to try it."

"Mera, gambling can be addicting."

"Ugh I know… but I see it all the time in movies and I want to try."

Shizuma giggled, "Alright, but just a few times okay."

"Yeah for sure," Esmeralda rushed to their room and began to change.

Shizuma was about to follow when she stepped on something, she glanced down and picked it up. It was an old, homemade bracelet, and it looked like it snapped.

"Hey Mera, is this yours?" She walked into the room and Esmeralda gently grabbed it from Shizuma's hand to look at it.

"Yeah, this is mine."

"It was on the ground."

"Fuck… it broke." Esmeralda looked at Shizuma, she could see that she was curious about it, "It belonged to my ex… the girl I told you about long ago…"

"That committed Suicide."

Esmeralda nodded, "Yeah."

"Mera I'm sorry…"

"Esta bien, you know I actually found her parents."

Shizuma took a seat next to her, "Really? Where?"

"Yeah during one of my concerts… they told me stuff I never knew," Esmeralda slipped on her pants and dress shirt, "You know what they told me?"

"What?"

"They told me that she was always welcome to come back home but she always refused cause she didn't want to live with them," Esmeralda slipped on her blazer, "Es raro, She told me something different about that, but she called them the day she killed herself and told them what she was going to do. She had just came back from the doctor and was diagnosed with cancer, and I don't know if she lied about this or not and neither do her parents know but she said that it had no cure… and well, I came back home and you know the rest."

"Mera… that's horrible."

"I know."

"Do you think if you were there you could've stopped her? would she have hurt you?"

Esmeralda began to fix her hair, "Dude… I hate to think she would but maybe I could've stopped her from doing that but I don't know." She sighed, "ugh I didn't mean to be a bummer."

"It's okay Mera."

Esmeralda then pulled Shizuma to her feet, "Come on, lets just go have fun and I'm gonna go gamble!" Shizuma knew that Esmeralda wanted to change the subject and she wasn't about to question it. Esmeralda then helped Shizuma get dressed into a black dress, fixed up her hair and grabbed her heeled shoes then rushed towards the elevator.

"Mera slow down! we're in no rush!" Shizuma laughed as the elevator doors closed and were off to a night of fun.

* * *

True to her word, she was straddling herself on top of Miyuki and giving her a back rub, and like she said, it was topless. She had taken Miyuki's shirt off with some persuasion and helped her relax.

"Feels good don' it?" She asked.

"Really good," Miyuki exhaled softly as she let Maxine's hands perform their magic. After a while Maxine's back rub came to an end and she laid on her side next to Miyuki, gliding her fingers across Miyuki's back, feeling her soft skin on her fingers.

"babe, when should we start plannin our wedding?" she asked and Miyuki turned her head.

"Maybe in a month or two?"

Maxine nodded, "Why dat long?"

"I don't know, it's not that I'm not ready to get married but I just want everything to be perfect so I want everything well planned out."

Maxine giggled, "Come on baby, ya don't need to go overthinking things, you're not at work."

Miyuki closed her eyes and chuckled, "You're right... Maxine, I always dreamed of having a beautiful wedding, and it was taken away when my parents forced me into a marriage, but now I have a chance to have it the way I want it."

"Yea I get'cha, well look two months is fine by me and if ya wan' it perfect then I'd be happy to help ya sweetheart."

"I'm glad, cause I didn't want to do this alone." she flipped onto her back and kissed her.

"Oh now your not nervous to show me your... what did you call'em? your girls." Maxine stared at her breasts for a moment.

Miyuki giggled, "That's what Shizuma called them one time, but I'm comfortable with you." she smiled and pulled Maxine to her to kiss her once more.

Before they could do any more, they heard the front door open up.

"I'm guessin there back."

"Yeah."

"To be continued," She smirked, "Because later on tonight, you and me are gonna get busy sweetheart."

Miyuki rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "Fine by me."

"Come on, lets go see them."

After putting her shirt back on, they walked down the steps of their home to see Chikaru and Allison in the living room.

Chikaru had been reapplying the bandages on Allison's cuts along with the medicine she said she would apply.

"Everythin okay?" Maxine asked.

["Yeah it's fine," She typed on her phone with her free hand, ["Had a small accident."]

"What happened? you okay?" Maxine rushed to her.

"She's okay Maxine-chan, she just cut her fingers with her knife."

"What?" Miyuki stepped in.

"There was a talent show at the carnival and your sister showed off some impressive knife tricks." Chikaru noticed Maxine smirk at the mere mention of knife, she could probably tell her little sister was doing the tricks she had shown her and no doubt Allison came up with some new ones on her own.

["It was pretty fun."] Allison smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun Alli," She then looked at Chikaru, "Thank you Chikaru," Maxine appreciated everything Chikaru did for her little sister and couldn't thank her enough for it.

She shook her head, "No need to thank me Maxine-chan, I enjoy spending time with your sister." She looked at her wrist watch, "But I should get going now, I don't want to wear out my welcome."

Miyuki looked at Maxine and the two seemed to agree on something without having to say it to one another.

Miyuki looked at Chikaru, "Chikaru, would you like to stay over?"

"What? Is that really okay?"

"Of course it is, I would love it if you would and I'm sure Allison would love it too." Allison seemed to smile widely on the thought of Chikaru spending the night.

"Well... okay," Chikaru smiled, "It will be like a sleepover."

["You can even sleep in my room!"]

"Eh," Chikaru's face blushed slightly but she quickly shrugged it off, "I would love that Alli-chan!"

["Great come on!"] She held Chikaru's hand as the two went up to the room, and continue watching TV in the room.

"Well now that's settled," Maxine grinned at Miyuki, "You and me still have somethin to finish babe."

"And we wouldn't want to leave it unfinished now would we." Miyuki gave her a lustful smirk and the two retreated back to their room and have their fun.

Tomorrow would be a long day as they would start planning their wedding then waiting for the date to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

Maxine and Miyuki stepped out of the building, everything was planned out and they had just finished talking with their wedding planner. Everything was set and ready to go and all they had to do was wait till the day came for them to get married.

"So how ya feelin babe?" Maxine couldn't help but chuckle seeing the excited look on Miyuki's face.

"How am I feeling? I'm feeling excited!" She hugged Maxine, "Max, for the first time in my life I'm truly happy!"

"I can tell."

"Max, I truly can't wait!"

Maxine giggled, "Well ya did say in two months."

"I know, and I'm regretting it now!" She buried her head on Maxine's shoulder while mustering up a slight chuckle.

"Well dat's what you get baby," Maxine couldn't help but grin then pulled Miyuki closer to her, "But jus' cause we gotta wait don' mean we can't enjoy ourselves till then."

"You do bring up a good point," Miyuki wrapped her arms around Maxine's waist, "But I guess I can only painfully wait till then, I honestly didn't think this two months would be hell for me."

"Well if it makes ya feel better, I'm totally fine about this."

"Oh you would so say that!"

Maxine laughed then looked at her, "Would dis make ya feel better babe," she slowly and gently pressed her lips on Miyuki's and kissed her, not caring in the least if anyone was watching.

They pulled away slowly, "That does make me feel better."

"I'm glad," she gently ran her finger down Miyuki's face to her chin, "So wanna go home?"

"Yeah."

The two walked over to Maxine's bike and hopped on, "Yo so should we go pick up Shizuma and Mera from the airport?"

Miyuki shook her head with a slight chuckle, "No, Shizuma called me this morning, Mera won forty thousand dollars from the roulette table and they are going to spend an extra week there."

"Fuck me! really?!" She snapped her gaze to her.

Miyuki nodded, "Yup, it was Mera's first time and won big," She chuckled.

"well shit, hope she don' spend it on more gamblin."

"No, from what Shizuma said, she wanted to use the money to have one more romantic week before coming back."

"Not a bad waste then," she revved up her bike, her loud engine drowning out other noises, "Hang on sweetheart."

Miyuki slide her hands down to Maxein's waist and held her, least till they slid a little lower.

"You hintin at somethin babe?"

She saw Miyuki's smirk, "Maybe."

"Well shit, lets hurry then!" in an instant, she took off and rushed back home.

* * *

"Oh look at this Alli-chan, isn't this cute!" Chikaru held up a cute pink turtle neck shirt, "I thought it would look cute on you."

She grabbed it and looked at it, ["It is really cute!"] She noticed the small animal designs on it.

"Try it on," She gleamed cheerfully.

Allison smiled warmly and slipped it on, a perfect fit.

["It fits great! Thank you Chikaru!"]

"Anytime."

Allison gazed down then looked at Chikaru, ["Hey Chikaru,"] She looked at her, ["Thank you, for spending these two weeks here with me. I can't tell how happy I've been to have you here."]

"Same here Alli-chan, it's been so fun!" Chikaru smiled warmly, it was a smile that Allison just loved, it was so mesmerizing, and she felt so safe with her, "Alli-chan," She grabbed her hands, "I've never felt this close to anyone."

["Really? But you're so nice, I'm sure everyone loves to be around you?"]

"But I've never felt like this towards anyone," Chikaru giggled, "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I think… I think I've fallen in love with you Alli-chan."

["What?!"] Allison couldn't believe it, no way did she just say that.

Chikaru nodded and sat closer to her, "I've fallen in love with you Alli-chan, the time I spent with you made me realize how happy I am just to be around you and I want to continue that happiness."

Allison gazed down to her phone, ["But how… How can you love someone like me? Look at me, I'm broken..."]

"Please don't say that, you know that's not true Alli-chan, I've seen how wonderful you are just by spending so much time with you."

["Why do you want to be with someone that can't speak or even hear you?"] Allison moved her eyes away from Chikaru.

Chikaru instead raised her hand gently, placed her fingers on Allison's chin then gently turned her head so that their eyes could meet.

Chikaru then leaned in towards her, kissing her which sent a shocking feeling all over Allison's body as their lips pressed against one another.

"Because I love you Alli-chan, in my heart I want to be with you and that's what matters to me."

A lone tear fell from Allison's eye, one she was quick to wipe away, ["Do you mean that?"]

Chikaru nodded, "Yes, Alli-chan. Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked with a loving smile.

Allison quickly nodded, ["Yes, I would love to be!"] The two then embraced and kissed once more as Chikaru brushed Allison's blonde hair over her hair and gently ran her hand down her cheek.

"I love you Alli-chan." Chikaru held her hands, though Allison looked like she wanted to cry and she then grabbed her phone.

["I love you too Chikaru,"] Allison looked at her, ["You've become so important to me, you know that don't you? You and my big sister have been so important in my life."]

Chikaru said nothing but take her in her arms once more.

["I should totally tell my sister about us,"] Allison grinned.

"In due time Alli-chan, I don't think your sister is here or Miyuki-san."

["I guess your right."]

"So Alli-chan," Chikaru smiled warmly at her, "What would you like to do?"

Allison's face gained a slight red hue for what she was about to ask, ["Can we… kiss a little more."]

Chikaru caressed Allison's cheek and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

Allison pulled away slightly, ["Do you want to know something Chikaru,"] Chikaru nodded, [If there was one wish I could wish for myself… it would be so that I could hear your voice, just one time."]

Chikaru pressed her head on Allison's and held her lovingly, hoping that maybe someday her hearing would be restored.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later…**_

Maxine laid in bed in her, her arm wrapped around Miyuki as she gently stroked her arm, "So damn, I still can't believe my sista is datin Chikaru." She chuckled.

"I know, I'm so happy for them."

She nodded, "I'm happy for Alli, I was always hoping she could find someone that could love her… man she does need someone to lean on."

Miyuki looked at her, "She has you."

"Yea… but I dunno, I don' think I help her as much as I think."

Miyuki raised herself on her elbow, "Of course you do, you've never left her side, not once and she knows that."

"It's strange ya know, I've always been lookin out for her since she was little and now that she's living her life a lot more, I kinda don' want her to leave my side ya know… but I gotta let her make her choices now."

Miyuki smiled, "You know, you sound like a mother would."

Maxine laughed, "Well that's because I always did look out for her, a lot more then my own mother did."

"More than your father?"

"Dad was always workin to help the both of us, can't really blame him."

Miyuki climbed on top of Maxine, "She's going to live her own life now, and she has Chikaru there for her, and she knows that you'll always be there when she needs you."

"Yea I know, I guess dat does make me feel better."

Miyuki giggled and placed her hand by Maxine's face, "She'll be fine Max."

Maxine smiled in return and that's when they both heard the door open and the familiar voice of Shizuma and Esmeralda could be heard.

"Guess there back, lets go." Miyuki quickly stood up, helped Maxine to her feet and the two walked on over to the main room.

They rushed downstairs and they saw the two hanging up their jackets on the coat rack.

"Shizuma!" She glanced up and saw Miyuki running at her and practically leapt in her arms.

"My my Miyuki, did you really miss me that much." She chuckled as she held Miyuki in her arms.

She pulled away, Miyuki's face red from her comment knowing that it was true, "It's just… not the same in this house without you."

"I'm flattered Miyuki," She smirked, "You loved to be by yourself back in Astraea."

"Honestly even then I missed having you around."

"I'm touched," Shizuma embraced her lifelong friend once more.

"How was da honeymoon?" Maxine asked.

"Dude holy shit do you even have to ask!" Esmeralda quickly chimed in, the happiest grin on her face, "It was the most amazing time I've ever had with my wife."

Shizuma wrapped her arm around Esmeralda to pull her in closer, "It was really fun, the best moment of my life with my Es-mer-al-da."

Esmeralda looked at her, then giggled, "Dude it don't work when you do it Shi-zu-ma."

"I'll make it work." She said, "So what about you two, how has it been?"

"It's been great."

Maxine looked at her, "Jus' great?"

Miyuki relaxed then chuckled, "The most wonderful time I've ever had as well, I've never felt so relaxed being with you."

Shizuma was touched and shocked hearing that, "Well I'll be damned, someone actually made you relax, that's really great Miyuki."

"Not like it was easy." Maxine said under breath.

"So Shizuma said you two are gonna get married?"

"Yea in one more month."

"Dude that is awesome!"

Shizuma nodded, "It truly is, I guess a lot happened while we were gone huh?"

"Yes it has… Maxine's sister is dating Chikaru."

"De verdad?" Esmeralda asked, "That's actually really cute." Shizuma followed up.

"It really is," Miyuki stepped a little closer to Shizuma, "I was also going to ask you if you would be there, standing next to me on my wedding day."

"Of course I would." Shizuma held her hands, "After what your parents put you through, you never wanted to get married but I'm glad that you found someone you want to be with Miyuki."

"It's all I've ever wanted, to have the love of my life next to me, that completes me." Miyuki glanced at Maxine, she stood there with her hands in her pockets and a smile on her face, "I couldn't ask for more."

Shizuma and Esmeralda smiled at the two, watching them embrace.

"So," Maxine looked at them, "Forty thousand huh?"

"Dude holy fuck! Yes! That was freakin awesome!"

"Forty thousand?" The two looked up, seeing Chikaru walking down the stairs hand in hand with Allison.

"Yeah, Mera won forty thousand dollars her first time playing roulette."

["What?! That's incredible!"]

"Yea! I still have over thirty six left over, speaking of which, I bought you all a few gifts."

"Before any of that, you have to tell us how your honeymoon went."

"Let's make some food first, we haven't eaten anything since we got on the plane." Shizuma suggest as evidenced by her rumbling tummy.

"I'm cooking!" Esmeralda quickly rushed to the kitchen.

"Not without me!" Chikaru rushed alongside her, but not before she grabbed Allison's hand and gently pulled her with her.

* * *

 _ **Wedding Day**_

-"So how do you feel Miyuki?"-

-"Like I want to throw up."- She said, steadying herself on the mirror stand.

-"It's just your nerves, it'll pass the moment you get up there, I promise."-

Miyuki looked at her, -"I know, it's just… this is the first time I'm getting married because I want too and I'm just nervous."-

-"I understand how you feel,"- Shizuma walked up to her, -"But don't be so nervous, this is your day, a day like this doesn't happen so often."-

-"M-maybe we should postpone it for another week."- Miyuki said causing Shizuma to laugh.

-"Miyuki, stop being so afraid, it'll be fine. Besides I'll be up there with you in case you need me. Everything you're feeling, it'll pass."-

-"I bet you weren't so nervous when you married Mera."-

-"I was but the moment I stepped up there and I was next to her, I didn't feel afraid anymore and you'll feel the same too."-

Miyuki looked at herself in the mirror, -"I suppose you're right."-

-"And besides,"- Shizuma's trademark smirk returned to her face, -"Think of the after wedding sex you'll have afterwards."-

Miyuki's face went bright red, Shizuma just had a way of flustering the usually serious Miyuki, -"Shizuma!"- Miyuki's outburst was met with Shizuma's laughter.

-"Feeling better?"-

-"You're terrible."- Miyuki chuckled.

"You know you love me."

Miyuki turned to look at her, "And I always will."

Shizuma pulled her best friend in and hugged her, softly running her hand on her back, "You ready?"

"Yes."

The chapel was filled with a few coworkers, Shizuma's family, Maxine's family, and a few friends, sadly however Miyuki's family didn't even show up which only reminded Esmeralda how her own family didn't show up for her wedding but then again they got their money so why would Miyuki's family care.

Allison stood by her sister while Chikaru had front row seats.

The doors opened up, the loud creaking and groaning from the doors echoing throughout the building.

Maxine turned her attention to it, she was awestruck seeing her soon to be wife stepping into the room, a beautiful white dress that exposed both her shoulders, white arm length lace gloves and a veil that flowed behind her.

Maxine however was dressed just like Shizuma thought she would, black leather pants, white dress shirt and a black leather jacket with her usual knee high boots, while not wedding appropriate it was what Maxine liked and she didn't like formal dressing to begin with but she made due.

Miyuki finally made it to the altar, next to Maxine and the two only stared into each other's eyes even after the priest stood in front of them.

Maxine reached for Miyuki's hands and held them, she could feel Miyuki tighten her grip on them, no doubt she was being overwhelmed by her emotions, a lone tear escaped from her lashes.

The priest began his words, reciting them perfectly and saying sweet things about the two people about to be wed. Miyuki glanced at the crowd, most were moved by what was going on and even Maxine's family was touched, she looked at Allison who was clearly crying, tears of joy no doubt.

"Now do you Miyuki, take Maxine to be your wife till death do you apart?"

Miyuki nodded, "I do."

"And do you Maxine, do you take Miyuki as your wife till death do you apart?"

"I'd do more than dat." She smirked.

"Then I pronounce you wife and wife." He said as he closed his book, "You may kiss the bride."

Maxine pulled Miyuki in closer, and gave her a sweet loving kiss then pulled away, "I'd do more but then it'd get too hardcore ya know." She whispered, seeing Miyuki chuckle slightly.

The crowd began to clap, happy for the newly married couple.

Miyuki couldn't contain what she was feeling and pulled Maxine to her, holding her close and Maxine could feel Miyuki sobbing lightly on her shoulder.

Maxine smiled and wrapped her arms around her, holding her lovingly.

"Come on Miyuki," Maxine whispered gently, "Lets go." She felt Miyuki nod her head and the two walked down the carpeted floor, passing the many people congratulating them. They walked into the limo that Shizuma had waiting for them to take them to where they wanted to go, but like Maxine had suggested to go home to consummate their marriage to which Miyuki quickly agreed.

* * *

The day after, the girls all planned a large party to follow up the celebration for Miyuki and Maxine, the party lasted well into the night, all the girls enjoying themselves. The music was a mix of Miyuki's favorite type of music and other songs were of Maxine's favorites, the food was prepared by Chikaru and Esmeralda, Allison helped Shizuma with the decorations for their small party.

They laughed, danced, and had fun well into the night and it would soon be morning. The party came to an end and everyone retreated to their rooms for their much needed rest, but there was one room who would not be doing any sleeping any time soon.

After helping Chikaru clean up, Miyuki walked upstairs to her room, her footsteps being muffled by the carpet as she made her way to her room. She opened the door and stepped inside.

She looked up and gasped, seeing someone sitting in front of a window, "Max, you scared me."

She heard her laugh, "I anit no monster babe," She said.

"What are you doing? I thought you were asleep?"

"Nah, I thought we can have some extra fun."

"Like what?" Miyuki asked as she stepped closer but Maxine raised her hand to signal her to stop.

"Weeell," though Miyuki couldn't see it due to the lack of light, Maxine was giving a big smirk, "How 'bout you do somethin sexy for me."

"L-like what?" Miyuki asked failing to hide the nervousness from her voice, which Maxine was quick to pick up on.

Maxine crossed her leg over the other and leaned back on the chair, "Do a strip tease for me."

"What?!"

"Ya heard me," she giggled, "Ya know, maybe dance a little, shake your butt, and strip." Maxine covered her mouth with her hand to hide her big grin.

Miyuki's face was boiling up, "I-I-I've never done something like that."

"Then this will be fun sweetheart."

Maxine flicked a switch and music began to play with exotic electronic beats and it fit the mood perfectly.

Miyuki didn't really know how to even go about doing something like and began to unbutton her shirt quickly.

"Ah ah!" Maxine raised her hand to stop her, "slow and sexy babe." She leaned back and covered her mouth.

Miyuki stood there for a while till finally she began to slowly shake her hips, while slowly buttoning her blouse, "Now shake out your hair a little." Maxine said.

Miyuki did just that as she let her blouse slide off her arms and down to the ground, "Now your pants." Maxine could see clear as day how nervous Miyuki, she could probably see how red her face must be if she stood next to her.

She unbuttoned her jeans then turned her back to Maxine as she bent down to take them off, she could feel Maxine's eyes tracing every curve on her body and in a weird way it was exciting for her because Miyuki has never once done something like this.

Miyuki continued to dance for a few minutes till Maxine finally stood up, she began to walk over to Miyuki whose back was still turned to her.

Miyuki felt Maxine's hands slowly slide towards her, wrapping her arms around her, "Didn' think you'd actually do it." Maxine caressed Miyuki's face, she could feel how hot her skin was, "Holy shit," She giggled, "You were more nervous than I thought."

"I've never stripped tease."

Maxine lowered her head and began to kiss the back of Miyuki's neck, making her way towards her collar bone, "We've had sex before."

"Yeah…" She moaned softly, "But never a strip tease."

"Well ya did well, ya turned me on big time." Maxine's hands began to roam all over Miyuki's body, her breathing growing heavier.

She lead Miyuki towards their bed and lowered her on it, then climbed on top of her blue haired beauty.

"Now its my turn sweetheart." She pressed her lips on Miyuki's, engaging in a passion filled kiss, and made love till the sun came up.

* * *

"Come on girls, we don' wanna be late for it." Maxine called down from the main floor, seeing Esmeralda come out with a few containers with Chikaru following behind her.

Shizuma walked downstairs with Allison following behind her, "Come on Miyuki." Shizuma called to her, and she quickly came down the stairs.

"Whose car we takin?" Esmeralda asked.

"We're takin your truck." Maxine replied.

They got everything loaded and drove on, following Maxine's directions to the spot she loved to be in and the spot where she first made love to Miyuki. They drove for a while till they finally made it to the parking lot but they drove the truck over it and towards the sands and behind a few rocks, they kept on driving till they finally made it.

They all stepped out and set everything up, the blanket they would all be sitting on, to the grill they would be using and setting up an ice chest with their drinks next to it and a small radio.

"Dude… this is an amazing view!" Esmeralda looked out ahead, "Yeah it is, you have a perfect view of the sunset." Shizuma followed up.

"It really is beautiful out here," Chikaru followed their gaze.

["Leave it to my sister to pick out a good spot to have fun."] Allison reached for Chikaru's hand.

Maxine reached into her pocket and pulled something out and sat behind Miyuki, "Hold still sweetheart."

"What?" she began to feel something being tied around her neck and Maxine fiddled with it for a moment then finally let go, "What is it?" She reached for it and lifted the small chain, and attached to it was a key, "A key?"

"Yea, I want ya to have it."

"What's it for?" Miyuki asked.

"Is it the key to your heart?" Esmeralda chimed in, getting a laugh from Maxine.

"Mera dat's so lame," She laughed receiving a few giggles from her friends as well, even Esmeralda, "I'm not dat cliché," she smiled then returned her gaze, "It's actually the key to my uncles bike, my dad gave it to me after I got my own bike and it's a reminder of my time with him… the bike doesn't work anymore but I plan on fixing it, but I want you to have this key."

"Max, I can't take this."

"I want you to have it sweetheart," Maxine wrapped her arms around Miyuki, she felt Miyuki lean back on her as they watched the sunset.

"Oye Shizuma," Esmeralda kneeled in front of her, "Try it." She held the container filled with chicken.

"What is it?"

"Chicken, with sauce I made on my own." Shizuma was hesitant for a moment considering what's happened when she did try her food in the past; she looked at Miyuki who gave her a look that said 'just do it'.

Esmeralda noticed this, her expression saddened, "sabes que, it's okay…" She was clearly crushed and stood up to put it away but Shizuma quickly grabbed her hand.

"No wait, I'd love to try it."

Esmeralda knelt down once again and extended the container, and Shizuma reached for a piece and took a bite.

She waited with anticipation for Shizuma's answer when she looked at her and said, "Mera, this is delicious!"

"Really?!" her face lit up.

"Yeah, it's really good!"

"Hey I wanna try some," Maxine reached for one and tried it, "No kiddin this is really good!" Miyuki tried some as well.

"Mera you finally did it, this is amazing!"

Chikaru tried it next and so did Allison, they absolutely loved it and their only complaint was that Esmeralda didn't bring more.

"Well now we know for next time, but for now we got other food to make once that fire is ready." Shizuma said and pulled Esmeralda to her, sitting between her legs.

Allison leaned against Chikaru, "So what are we waiting for?" Chikaru asked.

"You'll see," Maxine said, "From what I read, this doesn't happen to often." And as if on cue, they all saw a big boat in the distance coming into view.

Before long they all saw a few specks of light come from the ship and towards the sky before exploding into a colorful explosion, followed by more going into the sky. The fireworks lit up the sky and they seemed to go on forever as the girls all watched and enjoyed the spectacle in front of them.

"Hey Miyuki."

"Yes Max?"

"You know you mean da world to me right?"

Miyuki smiled and turned her head to face her, "As you do to me."

"I love you Miyuki."

"I love you… Maxine." They kissed once more.

"Well come on then, lets get this started." Esmeralda turned on the radio and prepared the food they would be making but not before setting her violin next to her to play for her friends later.

All the girls circled around the campfire to help out with the food and to have fun as the night rolled on, they wanted to spend as much time as they could with their friends for Miyuki and Maxine's honeymoon would be around the corner and would not see them for a while, then afterwards, they would spend the rest of their lives together, with their friends and family by their side and they wouldn't have it any other way. As for Miyuki, she had found the love of her life, one that she _chose_ to live her life with and for Maxine, she too had found the perfect girl that completed her heart and made her feel truly happy.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well this story has finally come to a close and I'm saddened that it has since I enjoyed writing this as much as I did the first part. I also apologize for any errors that were in these stories, believe me, before posting a chapter i re-read my chapter twice or three times as I would like to present a story with as little to no errors as possible for you great readers, but I still miss these spelling or grammar errors and I will be going back to fix any error I find in the future but regardless, I hope all you amazing readers out there enjoyed my stories and thank you all for taking the time to read it. Till the next one and I hope you all have a great day =)**


End file.
